Falling In Love
by roblover27
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at a hotel where Bella is working at. Edward falls in love with Bella at first fall? Will Bella love Edward back? Better Summary inside! OOC. AH. First Fanfic. ExB Rated M for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella and Edward meet at the Hotel where Bella is working at. Edward falls in love with Bella at first fall? Will Bella love Edward in return? Will Bella let herself have fun and have friends? Will her old life come back to destroy her new life? Who is Jacob and why is he always where Bella is? And where does a banana hat come into the story? And why? Lots of questions that will be answered as you read. All Human. A little out of character. ExB, AxJas, RxEm, CarXEs Not For Jacob or Charlie Lovers! Sorry (First Fanfic) Rated T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does ; ) **

Prologue

My name is Bella Swan and I am 19 years old. I live in Brooklyn, New York in a one bedroom apartment by myself. My apartment is small and homey which is why I love it. I work three jobs to support myself. I work at the Brooklyn Heights library, which is like a second home to me. I love to read books, which is what I do in whatever free time I have. I work at the library Mondays, Wednesday and Friday mornings to afternoon. Then on Tuesday and Thursday, I work as a concierge at an expensive hotel. I hate people who have so much money; they are very snobbish to those who are not as well off as they are. On weekends and Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights I work at a restaurant that's close to where I live. So you see I am so busy I don't have time for much.

Here is a little about myself. I have always been known as a nerd and dorky which is caused by my clumsiness. I am very shy, which makes my job at the hotel hard for me to do at times. I wear glasses and clothes that are considered not fashionable. I have always been alone in the beginning not by choice. At school I was always made fun of, shunned, pushed, shoved and even hit by balls in gym class. It was even worse since I was clumsy and always had to go to the nurses office, which other people in school thought was hilarious. Mom was my only and best friend. My mom, Renee died when I was 11 years old and my dad, Charlie is an alcoholic who couldn't take care of me or my mom. I always wanted someone to talk to but never had any one. Charlie and I have never been close even when mom was alive. He yelled at me and I would occasionally get hit whenever I did something wrong or something he didn't like. I hated it there so much and I had to endure life with Charlie till I was done with high school. I honestly did not think I would make it. So when I was 17 and graduated from high school, I moved away from Forks, Washington and Charlie.

I was so happy I left Charlie's when I was 17. I don't think I could've waited another year to leave. I felt so free the farther away I got away. I loved being able to do what I wanted without fear I might get yelled at or hit. I promised myself that I would never talk about Charlie or my life back in Forks to anyone. The good thing is that I haven't made any friends, only co-workers. That is also a bad thing too because I get lonely. But I can handle being lonely, I have for almost 9 years. I can handle it.

Or so I thought I could, until I met _him and his wacky family. _I never thought I missed out on as much as I did until I met them. I just wish it could last…………..

**Authors Note: I hope you liked it! Since it is my first fanfic! Reviews would be great. Oh yea and this story I will be having different POVs or at least trying.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: FYI What's in italicized is what they are thinking.**

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Bella's POV

I was running late for the first time ever. To make matters worse it was raining. _Why does it have to rain when I am late? _I thought to myself. _For the first time, _I quickly added. I hated rain. It always reminds me of where I used to live before moving to the greatest state ever New York. I loved it here and I will never ever go back.

I was probably 5-10 minutes away from the hotel where I worked. _I could do this_ I chanted to myself. I haven't fell or tripped over my own feet or nothing at all since I left my apartment which is a first. I was trying to find a good way to get over a puddle that was in my way. I stopped and just glared at it the best I could seeing that I couldn't really see it because my stupid glasses are covered in rain drops and are fogging over from my breath. It was late October so it was chilly and rainy. UGH!!! I just decided to carefully edge around the puddle and I repeat carefully. Since I am wearing the only thing I own that is acceptable to wear to the hotel of snobs.

I was plenty proud of myself when I found my hotel clothes at the store when I was shopping one weekend. I am wearing black pants and a black spaghetti strap tank top with lace trimming on the bottom with a white button down shirt over it. And I have the only jacket I am wearing. Of course I am wearing flats because if I wore high heels I would probably kill myself or someone else. As I was edging my way around the massive, evil puddle this tall blonde woman talking on the phone to some guy named Edward. I couldn't help but notice what she was wearing a short black dress on with a long black coat that was open over it, tried to get ahead of me and pushed me into the puddle. I hated her when I noticed she was beautiful in a way I will never be but now after she pushed me into the puddle I hated her even more than before.

After she pushed me into the puddle she looked over at me with a glare when she heard me yell hey at her. She was still on the phone to the Edward guy and as she was looking at me she gave me an evil smile as she said to the guy on her cell phone, "Sorry Eddie but I just accidently pushed a homeless girl in a puddle. I will meet you in the lobby." With that she walked away.

I couldn't believe what happened! For some reason I felt like I did when I was in high school after someone accidentally pushed me into the wall in the hallway. I shouldn't feel that way I know because I am older and I don't care what others do or say to me. Or at least I shouldn't care. As I carefully got out of the puddle soaking wet I continued my way to the hotel. As I was walking I couldn't help but wonder if my day would be getting better or if it is just going to get worse.

As I walked in the doors to the hotel, I noticed a couple things at once. One, the blonde woman who pushed me into the puddle was standing there talking to a tall man-I would have to say 6'1"-with brown and red hair, maybe bronze is a better way to describe the color. He was very handsome, even beautiful if you could say that about a guy. _WAIT A SEC!! WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT!!?? HE'S WITH BLONDIE!!! _I scolded myself.

As I walked to the back room where all the employees can go for breaks and to put their stuff down in the lockers, I got weird looks from my co-workers and people who are staying at the hotel. Angela gave me a shocked look and followed me into the employee's room. Angela was a nice, soft spoken girl who was 22 years old. She always talked to me and asked me to hang out with her and her friends but I could never because my schedule was packed with work.

I stood looking at my wet and dirty reflection in the mirror. I couldn't help the unexpected sob that came out of my mouth. Angela ran over to give me a hug and asked, "Bella! What happened?" I just stood there and let her hug me which I admit I needed.

To my horror and shock I told her what happened. I told her about running late, about the puddle, and Blondie who's currently out in the lobby. I told her everything, even about what Blondie said to that Edward guy about me being homeless. I never have been able to do that before and I liked it. After I was finished I glanced at Angela and to say she looked pissed would be putting it mildly. She looked like she wanted Blondie's head. Then before I could even say anything, Angela ran out of the room like her butt was on fire. I ran after her which was a bad idea.

As I got closer to where Blondie and Hottie were, I saw Angela already there and she was yelling at Blondie. As I ran closer I only got tid bits of what Angela was saying to Blondie. I heard something like "You have no manners. How dare you push some girl into a puddle and not help her and ask her if she was alright!!" To say I was shocked to hear Blondie yell at Angela, "How should I know she was in the puddle?" I was still running and all of a sudden I was slipping on the wet floor and I was two feet away from the three of them. I was already falling and as I closed my eyes waiting for the impact I was so sure was coming but never did. I felt two strong hands holding on to my sides. I opened my eyes when I felt a shock go through me from where the hands where and looked into a pair of beautiful green eyes.

The man who I am assuming is Edward looked at me with strange look in his eyes, asked with concern and something else in his voice, "Are you okay? Here let's get you in a chair." As he carefully pulled me into a chair, he kept looking at me and I kept looking at him. I couldn't even say anything as I sat there dumbly looking at him, a concerned Angela and a pissed Blondie. That when I noticed the manager of the hotel walking over to where we were looking concerned, pissed, and amused. I know two out of the three were aimed at me because since I worked here I have already had everyone who works here taken me to the hospital at least once. Oh alright twice. But I am clumsy I can't help it!!!

Once the manager came to where we were he looked at me probably for signs of bleeding, bruising or even a broken bone. He looked at me and questioned, "Are you okay, Bella? I don't see any bleeding or possible bruising. I just see mud and water. Did u break anything?" He said that all in a rush because he is a caring and a nervous bald headed man. I looked at him like he was crazy which got a little annoyed sound from him and a mad huff from Blondie.

I looked at all of them one more time and said "I am okay. No there is no bleeding and hopefully no bruising and no breaking of the bones. That only happened two times since I started here. Why can't anyone forget that!! Oh and the reason why I am muddy is because someone here who I will not name anyone *cough Blondie cough* pushed me in a puddle!!!" By the end of my rant my voice grew in volume and everyone was just staring at me. My manager, other workers, and Angela were obviously shocked because they have never heard me raise my voice or talk that much. They also looked kind of like they were excited but I could not be sure why they would be. I looked at Blondie and she looked like she wanted to kill me. I snuck a glance at Edward the Hottie and he looked amused, mad and something else but again I couldn't place what it was.

I was about to get up from the chair when Edward looked at Blondie and growled, I am not kidding the guy actually growled. He said with a angry voice, "Jessica, why would you push her in the puddle? How much of a horrible person could you be? Better yet why don't leave?!" I couldn't help but glance at Jessica the Blondie and saw she looked panicked and looked like she was about to cry. I couldn't help but be secretly pleased that she looked like she was going to cry. She said in a whiney voice, "Eddie!! I didn't see her! I missed you Eddie pooh!"

When I saw the grimace Edward did when she was done I couldn't help it, I giggled. Edward glanced at me with a grin that made me blush. I looked away in time to see the death glare Jessica gave me. My manager was obviously getting nervous about the upcoming fight said, "Bella, why don't you get cleaned up? Angela, help Bella. Mr. Cullen if you and your guest could take this somewhere else, I would appreciate it. Okay everyone?" My manager looked at us very nervously.

Edward was the first to say something. "Oh. Well, Mr. Daniels there is no need for my guest to be here anymore." He looked at Jessica and gave her a glare before she gave a huff and left. But not before she gave me a dirty look. _Isn't she nice and well mannered? _I thought to myself. Angela and I were going towards the employee's room when I heard Edward say my name. I liked the way he said my name way too much. I turned around and he looked at me and held out his hand for me to shake. I put my hand in his and I felt the electricity shock again. He still held my hand as he smiled a smile that made my knees go weak and said, "Hello. My name is Edward Cullen." All I could say was, " Hi. Bella Swan". Then I walked into the employee's room with a silly smile on my face. I was wondering if my day could get any better.

**A/N: Please Review!! I will need to know if i should continue!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Twilight or Twilight.**

**A/N: This next part is a little graphic. **

**Chapter 2: The nightmare**

**BPOV _(2 days later)_**

_I was sitting in a restaurant waiting for someone. I was feeling happy, excited and hope for the first time in as long as I could remember. Then, I felt a pair of warm, big, strong hands on my shoulders and I smiled a big goofy smile only this one person alone could get out of me. I turned my head around and stared right into a pair of beautiful green eyes that were filled with love for me. He gave me his crooked smile that I loved so much and kissed me on my lips slowly. My breathing stopped and I heard him chuckle and say "Breath Bella, Breath." I closed my eyes for a second to control my breathing._

_As I opened them he was gone and I started to panic and I turned and saw him with a gorgeous strawberry blonde haired women sitting on his lap. They both looked happy and in love. I was so confused and hurt that I got up and walked to him and whispered, "Edward. What's going on?" _

_Edward looked at me with a blank expression and said, "Your dad was right about you. You are ugly and stupid. Why would I have ever wanted you?" I started sobbing and started to run away from the restaurant and somehow I ended up in my old house with Charlie. _

_Charlie just sat in his old lazy boy chair and looked at me. I was backing away when he started to get up from his chair and walk towards me slowly, the way he always did when he was getting ready to start his daily beatings on me. I ran up stairs and hid in my old room. _

_Charlie came in and found me in a matter of seconds. He came up to me and grabbed my arm roughly. I knew I would have bruises there in the morning. He slapped me in the face once and yelled, "You actually thought he would want you?!! How stupid can you be?!!" He then pushed me in my bedroom wall and I winced as I felt the back of my head sting. He kept yelling and started to laugh. "Why would anyone want you?! I mean, you are not at all pretty and you will never be able to keep a guys interest" He was still slapping me across my face. Then, I fell down to the ground and he kept yelling at me but I was in too much pain to understand what he was saying._

I woke up crying uncontrollable, sweaty and breathing heavily. I could not believe I had a dream like that. I hadn't had one in a few weeks. As I tried to calm down my breathing and crying, I thought more about the beginning of my dream. I dreamed of Edward. Even in my dream he looked hot. Then, I remembered seeing him with that gorgeous woman and what he had said. I shook my head trying to forget about my dream. Even if it was a dream, I knew that could happen in real life too. Right then I swore to myself that I would not ever hope something good would happen to me. That's what I did I hoped maybe Edward would like me. The good thing was that I wouldn't see him again. He would be gone by the time I went back to work at the hotel. Even if he would be gone I wouldn't care. Right?

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. It kind of explains a little bit more about how her relationship was with Charlie. Reviews would be great. I will hopefully have another chapter up tomorrow. But i need to know if i should continue. REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

Chapter 3: There's something about Alice

BPOV

A long, stressful and sleepless week later with no run-ins with what's his name at the hotel. I was feeling good about it and I wasn't sad at all. _ Liar. _Okay, so I lied, sue me. It was only that one day and only for about 10-20 minutes but it felt weird not seeing him. _That made no sense_, I scolded myself. I was sitting at my desk with my head in my hand when I glanced out the window and saw this tall and muscular Native American man with long black hair staring at me. I looked behind me and next to me and saw no one there. So he has to be staring at me. I looked back out of the window and he was gone. _Was he really there? Why was he staring at me? Who was he? _ I kept thinking about what I saw as the day dragged on.

It was my lunch time finally. _Thank God!_ It was a hard morning. There was this old couple who kept calling on the phone and asking questions about everything. I needed a break after dealing with that for 5 hours straight. As I was walking back to the employee room to eat my granola bar I tripped and fell, flat on my face. I heard some people laughing and a load gasp. Suddenly, I felt a pair of small hands on arm trying to pull me up.

I got up with help from the person. I finally looked at the person who helped me up and had to keep from laughing. She was so tiny!! She looked like a pixie. She had really short brown hair with spikes in the back and green eyes. _Wait a sec. She looks really familiar. _I thought. But I have never seen her before in my life.

She seemed to be concerned when she said, "Oh My God!! Are you okay? I swear people are so rude sometimes!!" She had a beautiful, musical voice. Very nice and soothing like someone else I met recently.. I said in a quiet voice, "I am okay. It happens a lot to me." She smiled and introduced herself, "Hi My name is Alice. Alice Cullen."

I almost peed in my pants. I couldn't believe it! They were related. _Hmm...They must be siblings or cousins._ I thought. I realized I hadn't introduced myself so I said in carefully, "Hi. I am Isabella Swan. But please call me Bella."

She stared at me a little shocked and asked me, "Do you work here?" While I looked at her, I was weighing what I should say said in my mind. I decided to tell her the truth. "Yea I do. I am the concierge here at the restaurant." She actually squealed. I glanced around and saw people were looking at us. My manager looked at us like he was nervous he would have to come over and tell us to be quiet. I looked at her and saw she was looking at me with a smile on her face. I said, "What?" I was starting to get nervous and scared.

She started to bounce around and looked very excited. I started to back away. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. "Oh, we are going to be the best of friends. We have to go shopping!!" I grimaced at the word shopping. I hated shopping. Not that I have done that much since I have never had the money and the time. I was shocked though at what she said. "Umm...Why would you say that? We never met before. And I hate shopping."

Alice definitely looked mad. It was scary how fast her mood changed. She shook her head and said, "No one can hate shopping. Why would you say that!?" I just shrugged and mumbled, "I never have the money and the time to go shopping." I could tell she was thinking about something as she glanced me over. My stomach started to growl and Alice smiled when she heard that. She said, "Come one. We will talk over lunch."

I got the impression you cannot say no or argue with Alice. So, I followed her to the little café in the hotel. The hostess asked us in a snooty voice, "How many?" Alice obviously didn't like her, which took me aback. Alice said, "Two." The hostess and Alice were glaring at each other. I couldn't help but wonder if they have met before.

As the hostess led Alice and me to a table, I could tell the hostess was looking at me. We got to our table and sat down and I could tell Alice was tense. I glanced at the hostess and saw that she looked like she was going to jump on Alice and start scratching her eye out. The hostess said with disdain, "Your waiter will be with you shortly." She started to walk away but she turned around and said, "Oh and Alice tell your brother Edward I say hi." I looked at the girl and saw her hair. It was strawberry blonde, just like the girl in my dream the other day. I looked away and told myself over and over again not to freak out and cry.

A few minutes later, I heard Alice say, "Bella. Bella are you okay?" I looked over and saw that Alice looked concerned. I said, "Yea, Alice I am okay." She didn't look convinced. She looked like she was going to say something but the waiter came and asked what we wanted to drink. I heard Alice laugh a little. I looked over at her and saw she was looking at me. I was confused and she could see that and she simply said, "Our waiter was looking at you like a love sick puppy." I just looked at her, like she was crazy by the way she started to laugh again. She said while laughing, "Just watch him. You will see what I mean."

The waiter came back less than 2 minutes later with our drinks. He put Alice's Pepsi on her coater and put my Sprite on mine. I looked up at him and immediately recognized him. _Oh Crap._ He looked at me awhile and I saw when recognized me. He said, "Bella?" I saw Alice look between me and Mike. I said quietly, "Yea it's me Bella, Mike." He looked really excited and pleased.

He said very excitedly, "You remember me! That's so awesome. I just can't believe you are here. Do you live here? Or are you visiting?" He looked at Alice and introduced himself, "Hi! I'm Mike Newton. I went to school with Bella in Forks, Washington." Alice looked at me and tuned to Mike and said, "Nice to meet you Mike. I'm a new friend of Bella's. My name is Alice Cullen."

He smiled at Alice and he turned back to me I could tell he was waiting for something from me. So, I told him, "I work here, actually. But I will be leaving soon." I could tell Alice was trying to catch my eye. I couldn't, I had to get Mike away before he said something stupid. Mike was shocked and he said, "Man, if I would've known that we could've hung out. Does your dad know where you are?" And there he goes saying something stupid. I still didn't know how he remembered me but he did and I need to leave. He obviously did not see my panic but I could tell Alice saw and she grabbed her phone and started to do something with her phone.

Alice's phone started to ring and she answered. Mike looked at her and then me and said, "Have you talked to your dad lately? He seems kind of lonely." I started to really panic even more than I have already been. I couldn't do this. I got up fast and started to run out of the café and out of the restaurant. I heard a man's voice, who sounded like Edward, yelled my name and I heard Alice yell my name as well. But I didn't look back. I kept running without tripping. I had no idea where I was going.

**A/N: Review Please!! I hope you liked Mike's cameo. lol Next Chapter will be from Edwards POV. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

**Without further ado, Edward!!**

Chapter 4: Just like where's Waldo?

EPOV

It has been hell the past three days. It has been three days since Bella has been seen. Alice has been a wreck and I have been trying hard to keep my cool. I was shocked when Alice texted me saying she was with Bella. I wanted to know more about her and my little sister meets her, it felt like fate. Then I get a text from Alice saying she saw Tanya and I wanted to run away. Ten minutes after the Tanya text, I got one saying a guy is flirting with Bella. I became worried and jealous. I know I shouldn't have been because I have only met her one time and she is not mine but I couldn't help it I was. I called my sister and I could hear the guy talk to Bella about her dad.

Then all I heard was Alice saying, "Bella! Edward she's running!!" That's all she had to say and I ran out of my room with my older brother, Emmett, and my best friend and future brother-in-law if he ever tells my sister he has been in love with her as long as he's known her, Jasper, following after me. I went down into the lobby just in time to see Bella running out of the hotel. I yelled her name but she kept running. Alice came next to me then and she started to cry.

It has been three days since the day Bella ran. Everyone in my family who were here in New York are out looking for her. Her co-worker Angela is too, she gave us a picture of Bella, so everyone who hasn't seen her knows what she looks like and we can show it around to see if anyone has seen her. I have been looking for her during the day and at night when I am not working. I hated not knowing if she is okay and where she was.

I was currently working on my next piano piece on my laptop in my hotel room. I love what I do for a living. I make my own hours and get to play wherever and whenever. I get paid good money, too. But, I do not care about the money. It's bad enough that my family is extremely rich. My parents adopted me and my siblings when we were young. Everyone thought they were crazy because they were in there late twenties when they adopted us but that didn't stop them. My parents wanted my older brother, me and my sister to have everything we never had growing up. We went to good schools and got whatever we wanted. The best thing they ever gave us was their love.

I couldn't do any more work today. I got up from the chair I was sitting on and walked over to the window and looked out the balcony door. According to the news, there's supposed to be a thunderstorm coming tonight. I hoped Bella was okay. I heard a knock at my door so I walked over to the door and opened it.

My brother Emmett was on his cell phone talking when he came through the door. Emmitt was practically whining when he said, "Come on Jasper! Let me talk to Alice. If you can't get Alice to, then maybe I can." Then he hung up his phone with a scowl. "Is everything okay? Any news?" I asked at once. Emmitt just stood there looking mad. He said, "I can't believe he hung up on me! Alice apparently thought she saw Bella at the bus station. But when she went closer it wasn't her. It's just like where's Waldo? But instead of Waldo its Bella. I haven't even met her and I can tell you one thing if she doesn't want to be found, she won't be found. You either wait till she comes back or you just let her be."

I just looked at him and started to shake my head. I said more to myself than to Emmett, "She has obviously been running from someone and if I have to guess it's her dad. I have a bad feeling about this whole thing." I walked back to the balcony doors and looked out onto the city of Brooklyn. She has to be here somewhere. My cell phone started to ring and I picked up without looking at the caller id.

**A/N: I hoped you liked Edwards POV and 1st appearance by Emmett. Next chapter will be Bella's POV. sorry about the shortness of these chapters. i'll try and make them longer. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters!**

**A/N: Bella becomes a little crazy in this chapter but it won't last long. But may be back later on in the story.**

Chapter 5: I always feel like somebody's watching me

BPOV

I was scared and cold as I sat on a bench in a park in New York City. I did not know what to do or where to go. It has been a long three days. I have been on subways and buses most of the three days and I was starting to get looks. I knew without looking in a mirror that I looked like shit. I haven't taken a shower in three days and it was starting to show. My hair was greasy and sticking up in odd angles and I am sure my face looks dirty and greasy. I smelled badly and it was becoming disgusting.

It was already dark outside and colder than before. I knew I couldn't stay here in the park. I got up and started to walk out of the park. I got on to the overcrowded sidewalk next to the park and kept walking. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the same guy I saw outside the window at the hotel following me. I started to walk faster and turned right onto a side street. I could hear footsteps from behind me and I started to run but I tripped. Then I felt a pair of hands on my waist, lifting me up. I got scared and started to kick and hit whoever it was touching me. I started to cry and then I heard the person say in a soothing voice, "It's okay Bella. You are safe now. I am a friend of Edward's and Alice's." I started to calm down. I felt so relieved and safe for the first time in three days.

I heard someone else say to this guy, "Jasper, I am going to call Edward and Alice." The guy who's name I am assuming is Jasper said while rubbing me back, "Okay. Rosie tell them to meet us at the hospital." I hated hospitals and I could just imagine them leaving me there and letting those doctors do stuff to me. _Why would they hurt you when they spent all this time looking for you? _A voice said in my head. Another voice popped in my head. _They want to see you in pain. They are just like Charlie. _I shook my head and pushed away. Jasper looked like a nice guy. _You can't trust him. _With that thought I started to run around him as fast as I could. I heard yelling behind me but I couldn't. They will hurt me. I started to cry even harder.

I made it outside a building that looked like it was abandoned. I walked inside and kept going till I was in the back. I sat there against the wall and just looked at nothing. I should never have attempted to become friends with Alice. It just gets harder. I heard a noise coming from the front of this building. About 10 minutes later the Native American guy looks at me and smiles. "Hello there girly. My name is Jacob Black. Here I'll get you outta here."

I just looked at him as he started to come closer to me. I shook my head and said no over and over again. He kept coming closer until he finally knelt down in front of me and said in a voice that reminded me of my dad. He smirked at me and said, "Come on. I am sure you don't want to sit here on this cold, dirty floor." I started to scoot away but he grabbed my wrist hard and pushed me closer to him. I didn't want to be anywhere near him, I could tell he was someone who would hurt me. He started to lean into me and I looked away. I didn't know what he was going to do. Then I felt his arms wrap around me and he started to lift me up off the ground.

There was a bang and I felt myself falling and I hit the floor hard on my side and I felt a throbbing pain in my wrist. I heard yelling and a bunch of footsteps running. Not long after I hit the floor I felt a pair of hands on me helping me to sit up. I opened my eyes and looked right into a pair of familiar green eyes. I started to pull away and tried to move but he wouldn't let me move away. He just looked me over and when he glanced at my wrist and he winced like he was in pain, too.

When he let go of me, I started to move away until I felt someone hug me. I glanced over and saw Alice hugging me on my left side. I didn't know what to do. I tensed up and Alice must have felt that because she looked at me and said, "Come on, sweetie. We are gonna get you out of here." She stood up and Edward did too. I couldn't move because I was in pain from my wrist, I was so tired and I was starving. Alice looked at me and said,"Bella, we won't hurt you. I promise." I just looked at her and thinking that no one has ever promised me anything before. I glanced at Edward and he said, "I promise."

The only thing I could think to do was very hesitantly and wary I nodded my head. Alice looked at Edward and said, "I am going to get the car." Edward just nodded his head but continued to look at me. I just continued to sit there on the cold floor. He knelt in front of me and looked me in the eye. I could tell he was telling me I can trust him and I wanted to but I just couldn't. He finally broke the silence, "I am going to pick you up and carry you out to the car or you can walk, it depends on what you feel comfortable with. We are going to take you to the hospital to have that wrist looked at." I just shook my head continuously. He looked at me and asked, "You don't want to go to a hospital?" I just looked at him with panic on my face. He sighed and said, "Okay. I'll call my dad and see if he can check your wrist."

I whispered, "Your dad?" Edward looked at me and gave a little smile and said, "Yea. Alice's, my older brother Emmett's dad too. He's really nice and he is a doctor. You don't have to be afraid of him." He seemed to know I was nervous and scared around other men. _Or he knows? _I shook that thought off. I looked down and said, "I can't walk." He nodded and picked me up. I was really tense at first but after a couple of seconds I relaxed. I held my hurt wrist against my chest and put my head on his shoulder. He walked up to a car and Alice opened the door for us as we got closer.

Edward carried me like I didn't weigh anything. I was so tired and in pain that I didn't even care about this huge guy who was staring at me. As Edward slid me in the huge and warm and dry car and he got in next to me I moved over to where he was and curled up into a little ball against him with my head on his arm. He seemed hesitant before he put his arm around my waist. As the car started to move I heard a woman's voice say to Edward and the big guy, "Alice said that your dad is already at the hotel. She said to bring her to your room Edward."

Edward just said, "Okay." I got the impression that they have had this all planned out for awhile. I felt safe while I was with Edward. I was trying to stay awake and the woman looked at me and said, "It's okay Bella. You can sleep now. We'll wake you up when we are at the hotel." She had a nice voice. They all did. I just nodded my head a little and glanced at Edward. He was already looking at me and he just gave me a little smile and a nod. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep feeling a throb of pain from my wrist.

**A/N: I hoped you liked crazy Bella. That will not be the last time we will see Jacob. I just realized that some characters will be more than a little OOC as I have written in the summary. The three characters who are extremely OOC from my story will be Charlie, Jacob and Bella. But Bella will be for a while then she will be the Bella we all know and love. Rosalie is a little OOC because she likes Bella and will treat her like a baby sister which never happened in the books.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its Characters.**

Chapter 6: Stop, drop and punch.

EPOV

After I got the call from Rosalie saying they found her. Within minutes, Emmett and I were in the car and driving to where they found her. I was so relieved that they found her instead of some strange person. We got to the street where Rose said they were and only saw her in the car and Jasper and Bella nowhere to be seen. We got out of the car and went to the car, Rose looked up with unshed tears in her eyes and simply said, "She ran and Jasper went after her." I looked around to see if I could see anything but couldn't.

Emmett was hugging Rose close when we heard Alice say from behind us, "Thanks for telling me you found her. Wait. Where are Bella and Jasper?" I honestly forgot about Alice after we got the call from Rose. I just looked at her with a pained look on my face. She saw and walked to me and put a hand on my arm and said, "Jasper will find her. Don't worry." My cell phone was ringing.

I just looked away and answered my phone on the second ring. Jasper said while running fast by the sound of his breathing and his footsteps, "I am right behind her. We're on Broad St going away from the city." With that he hung up and Alice and I were in one car and Rose and Emmett in the other following us. (**A/N: I know if not a street in NY. I kind of used the name from a city in my state.)**

We were driving on Broad St and we were looking for Jasper and/or Bella. Alice screamed, "Over there!!" I stepped on the brake and ran towards where Jasper was. Jasper just looked at me and said, "I saw her turn right and go into this building. I was waiting for you, seeing that she doesn't know me and how she reacted to me the last time." I nodded my thanks and we went in the old, abandoned building and we heard crying and a man's voice.

Jasper said kind of pissed and annoyed with himself and this guy, "I swore I never saw someone follow her in the building. I should've gone in with her when I saw her go in." I just looked at him and said calmly, "It is not your fault Jasper. Don't beat yourself up over this." I could hear Emmett tell Rose and Alice to go wait outside in front of the building and he followed us. We carefully made our way to where the sounds were coming from.

Then, we saw them. The guy was picking her up and was about to walk away when he saw us. He had a smug ass smile on his face. I was so pissed and apparently so was Emmett and Jasper by the way they tensed. I was about to go grab Bella away from the guy when the guy dropped her on the hard ground. Emmett, my teddy bear of a brother, ran over and pushed him into a wall and left the room with a growl, with Jasper following close behind them. I wanted to punch that guy but my first priority was Bella. I knelt in front of Bella and just took her appearance in while her eyes were closed.

She looked tired by the way look of the dark bags under her eyes. She looked pale white and dirty. Her hair looked extremely dirty and greasy as well and it was sticking up all over. Her beautiful face had dirt smudges on it. Her cute little button nose was red and when her eyes finally opened, I could tell she has been crying a lot by the puffiness of her stunning brown eyes and their glossy look as well. She looked to be in pain, so I looked her over really quickly and came to her wrist and saw it was swollen. I winced, I hated that she was in pain.

She started to pull away from me and I couldn't bear to have her run away again, nor could I have her be scared of me. So I put my hands on her face. After a couple minutes of us just looking at each other, Alice ran towards her and hugged her side. I watched as Bella tense up and I glanced at Alice and could tell she felt it. She pulled back and looked at her for a few seconds and stood up and I followed her and stood as well.

Alice looked at Bella and said, "Come on, sweetie. We are gonna get you out of here." I could tell Bella didn't know what to do. She looked unsure so Alice said with sincerity, "Bella we won't hurt you. I promise." She still seemed unsure. She looked at me with her big brown eyes and I could only say, "I promise." It was the truth I would never hurt her. I could never hurt her.

Bella nodded her head but I could tell she was still unsure and wary of us and the situation. I can feel Alice glancing at me and said, "I am going to get the car." I just nodded but I could not look away from Bella. She just kept sitting there on the floor. I wanted to grab her and just hug her but I couldn't.

I knelt in front of Bella and told her with my eyes that she could trust me. I could see in her eyes she wanted to but she was unsure and she was afraid. So I didn't push her. I told her in a calm and soothing voice, "I am going to pick you up and carry you out to the car or you can walk, it depends on what you feel comfortable with. We are going to take you to the hospital to have that wrist looked at." She shook her head and I asked, "You don't want to go to a hospital?" She just looked at me with fear in her brown eyes.

I sighed because I could not do say no or disagree with her I realized. She's not like Alice. Alice is scary when you say no to her or argue or disagrees with her. Bella is just the opposite. I could tell she would hate me if I took her to the hospital but she would do it quietly. I could not have that so I suggested calling my dad and ask him to take a look at her wrist. She whispered in a little voice, "Your dad?"

I smiled a little at her and said, "Yea. Alice's, my older brother Emmett's dad too. He's really kind and he is a doctor. You don't have to be afraid of him." I wanted her to trust me and my family so she could be a part of her life my life and my family's lives as well. I wanted her in my life and I knew it for sure now.

She simply said, "I can't walk." I nodded and I bent over and picked her up. She was tensed up for a couple of seconds and then she relaxed while she put her head on my shoulder. We got into the big car and Bella curled up against me, with her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her. After reassurance from Rose and me, Bella went sleep a couple minutes later.

I looked out the car window and watched the cars and scenery go past. I heard Emmett and Rose talking quietly and saw from the corner of my eye Emmett looking at the rear view mirror to the back seat where Bella and I were sitting. I could have sworn I saw him wink at me.

We were only 35 minutes away from the hotel and I knew that it was going to be a hard time to keep Bella around and for her to tell me or anyone else in my family about what has been going on with her life and what happened before she moved to Brooklyn. I wanted to know everything about Bella the good and the bad of her past, her present and what she wants to do in her future.

The car got really quiet a couple of minutes and then out of nowhere Bella starts screaming loudly. At first I was too shocked and did not understand what was happening. The car stopped suddenly and I heard Emmet freaking out and Rose was trying to calm her husband down and trying to see what happened to Bella.

Bella was screaming frantically, "Stop it!! Edward help!!" She was thrashing around and I just picked her up because I didn't know what else to do. I hated not knowing what to do for her. I put her on my lap as I told Emmett to keep driving. I was trying to wake her up but nothing was working. So I pulled her hair away from her ear and said protectively, "It's okay Bella. I am here. I always will be here." She woke up from the sound of my voice and she started to cry softly. All I could think to do was rock her while gently rubbing her back and saying over and over again, "You're safe now. Shhhh. It's okay. I'm here."

Emmett finally pulled into the hotel parking lot and he parked close to the entrance. Rosalie opened the door for me and I got out still holding a crying and shaking Bella. Emmett and Rose both went ahead of me and I followed while getting a few concerned looks from the people who were around. I saw Alice talking to Angela and they both turned towards us and they both started to walk through the near empty lobby. I kept walking through the lobby and at the other side Alice and Angela met up with us. Emmett looked around the large room and said, "Where's Jasper?" Alice was still looking at Bella when she answered, "He's with dad."

Angela walked with us up to my room and as Rose opened the door quickly I walked in and glanced back at Angela. I said quietly, "Angela, Do you want to come in?" Angela smiled and said," Thanks but I should get back to work. Would it be okay if I come and check in on her after my shift?" I nodded and walked back until I got to the bedroom where I knew my dad would be.

I saw Jasper in the corner of the room and my dad, Carlisle, sitting on the chair by the bed. I walked in the room and placed Bella carefully down on the bed. Carlisle was in full doctor mode and he looked at Bella and said, "Bella, Hi I am Carlisle. Can I look at your wrist?" Bella, who was still upset, just nodded. I watched as my dad looked at her wrist and picked it up very carefully. I saw her wince and bite her lip. Carlisle just nodded and said in a caring voice,"I bet you are in pain. Your wrist is sprained and it will need to be in a brace for a while. I will also fill out a prescription for pain medication I would like to look over your vitals and make sure you are okay." Bella just closed her eyes warily and nodded.

Alice went over to Jasper and whispered something to him and he must have agreed because he was being pulled out of the room. I glanced at my brother was sitting on the chair next to the door that leads to the bathroom and Rose was sitting on his lap. They both looked concerned and tired so I told them,"You guys can go and get some sleep." They just shook their heads and stayed where they were. I turned back to Bella and my dad.

I saw my dad drag his huge, old bag that held all the things he would need, from beside the chair and started to open it up. I looked at Bella and saw she was looking at the bag with a death glare that I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Bella's head snapped in my direction and she just looked at me curiously. I just leaned against the wall and watched Bella watching me. I could see my dad look between us and just smiled a little. My dad brought out the brace for her wrist and said in an amused voice, "I am going to put the brace on now but you need to put ice on it at least three times a day for 30-45 minutes." He looked at Bella and she just nodded her head but continued to look at me. I smiled at her and looked at the door that leads into the bedroom when I heard the front door close.

A few minutes later, a happy looking Alice and a confused looking Jasper, walked in through the door. My sister was carrying about four bags and poor Jasper was carrying about ten bags, which explained why Alice looked so happy. Alice loved to shop. It was like her favorite thing to do and she made it into what she did for a living. She owned her own store in Chicago where she sells her own things she has made and other things she bought from other stores or designers.

They put the bags down and Alice walked over to the bed and sat next to Bella's head. I still don't understand how we all seemed to get so attached to Bella so fast. Alice pushed Bella's hair away from her face and I was shocked to see Bella not flinching or moving away. She was just looking around at everyone and just taking them in. My dad cleared his throat and everyone's eyes went to him. He said, "You seem to be fine. Just tired and hungry. I suggest you eat something and get comfortable and sleep for a long time." Bella just nodded her head and Alice said, "I'll call room service. Come on Bella. What do you want to eat?" They both left the room with Jasper, Rose and Emmett following.

I stayed back and looked at my dad who had been watching me. I said, "You sure she's okay?" My dad nodded and said in a quiet voice, "I am going to ask for her medical records from Forks. I want to be sure of what you think is right." I looked at my dad and questioned, "What is it you are not saying dad?" He looked at me with a smile and said, "I could never hide anything from you, Edward. I think maybe and this is a big maybe, you are right and there is more going on with her and her life that even I can't think of or understand." I just looked at him and said nothing as we left the room.

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!! THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND READ MY STORY!! Just so you know....there is someone else following Bella besides Jacob. Thats all i am going to say!! More DRAMA!!!**

**~Roblover27**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters**

**Chapter 7: Voices**

BPOV

After Dr. Cullen looked me over and fixed my wrist, I went with Alice out into the front room and watched as Alice got on the phone and said, "Hi. Can you send up food to room 440? Whatever is the chef's special and desert. Umm..... And two glasses of water and juice. That's all. Thanks." She hung up the phone and she seemed to be thinking. She looked at me and said, "How about you take a shower and get into something more comfortable." I nodded. I felt myself beginning to trust them all a little at a time.

Alice went into the bedroom and grabbed two bags and came into the bathroom with me. I looked at her funny and she just smiled. She brought the two bags up on the counter and started to empty the bags out. As she was taking everything out of the bags excitedly, she was telling me and showing me the stuff she bought me. "Here's shampoo, conditioner and body wash. They all smell really good. I also got you a net bath sponge to use. I also got you some lotion and make up and bath salts. I also got you slippers, a robe and clothes." I just looked at her and shook my head.

As Alice got everything ready for my shower, I sat on the toilet seat and just watched her dance and bounce around. I was getting tired from watching her. _How does someone so tiny have so much energy?_ I thought. Alice stopped and looked at me and said very seriously, "Okay. Everything is ready. Bella, I want you to know that you can trust me and my family. If you want to talk, we're here for you." With that she left me in the bathroom and closed the door. I locked the door and started to take my clothes off and started the shower. I got in and started to cry. The voice I haven't heard in years came back in full force.

Alice's POV (YAY!! LOL)

I left Bella in the bathroom and I felt so bad. I already knew she was going to be my best friend and she was going to be an important person in my family's lives. I had one of my "feelings" as I liked to call them. I knew Edward was falling in love with her and he had a long road to go until she loves him, too. I just hoped they would hurry because I want her to be my little sister. At least I think she's younger than me. I am going to have to find out. Then we can go...SHOPPING!!

EPOV

As my sister helped Bella in the bath room, my whole family is now in the front room sitting around. I looked over at my mom and dad and saw that they were in a deep conversation. On the couch watching television were Emmett and Rosie. Jasper was sitting on the chair with his head back and eyes closed. I was waiting as patiently as I could for Alice to show up and then Bella.

Alice came in the room and she looked happy and she was bouncing. But it's just Alice, she's always like that. I waited for her to say something but she didn't, she just sat on the couch next to Rosie. We all were looking at her and she finally looked up and smiled. She said, "Hopefully she'll feel a little better when she gets out." My mom said, "Alice, sweetie, promise me you won't force her to do anything yet. And try not to freak her out." I could tell Alice was offended and she huffed. "What do you mean? I am not that bad!" We all just laughed.

There was a knock at the door and my dad answered the door and a guy comes through the door with room service. I paid for the food and gave the guy a tip. He left and not three minutes later Bella came out. She had a robe on and slippers on her feet and she just stood there. She looked beautiful and scared. Alice already saw her and she danced her way over to where Bella was. I watched as Alice talked to Bella and she nodded. They walked into the bedroom and closed the door. _ I hope Alice will tone it down. _I couldn't help but think.

BPOV

I was in the shower for awhile after I was done crying and I knew they would be outside waiting for me. So I started to finish up with my shower and turned the water off. I grabbed the fluffy, white towel from the rod and started to dry myself off. I put on the comfortable blue robe and tied it tight while I slipped on the slippers. They felt nice on my feet. Then I brushed my teeth quickly while trying to think of a way to thank the Cullen's. I couldn't think of anything. I unlocked the door and peeked out and saw no one and I started to feel scared.

I got out and looked around and noticed they were all in the front room and I noticed Edward staring at me. Then little hyper Alice came up to me and kindly said, "I'll show you the pajama's I got for you." I just nodded and followed her into the bedroom. She pulled out a pair of dark blue sleep pants and a sky blue t-shirt. She turned away and said, "Put those on and I'll brush your hair." I quietly pulled the robe off and put the pajamas on. Alice glanced over her shoulder and saw that I was done and she smiled at me.

I sat on the bed with Alice behind me and brushing my hair to get all the knots out. I kept wincing from the pain of having the knots being brushed out. I felt like a little girl again when my mom would brush my hair. I felt myself beginning to cry and I could not cry in front of Alice. I didn't want her to see me even more broken than I already was. _Don't cry. Don't cry. _That was my mantra until she was done. Alice said in a soft musical voice, "Okay Bella. Come on. Your foods here. " I followed her out of the room.

As we made our way into the front room, I couldn't help but feel scared and nervous. I only met Alice and Edward one time and the others I haven't even talked to and I had no idea what their names are. They probably think I am a freak and a weirdo. _Hello because you are! _A voice said in my head. Not this again. I haven't heard this voice since I left Charlie's. I can't say anything in front of the Cullen's. They'll have me committed.

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short. The next chapter will be of the same day but longer. I will have that posted in the second week of May, cuz I have finals and work to do. School is my top priority right now. Sorry!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	9. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey y'all! Here is the new chapter. Hope everyone likes it!

Chapter 8: Crazy and the Truth part 1 (same day as chapter 7)

BPOV

I sat down on the comfy couch but I did not relax back into it. I sat very tense and I looked around the room and saw everyone was either standing or sitting watching me. I a little better after my shower and I smelled better which is a plus. As I looked around I noticed a new person here in the room, I have not seen before. She was beautiful like everyone in the room. She had long caramel colored hair and she was smiling at me. She looked like a mother.

Edward must have seen who I was looking at and introduced us. "Mom this is Bella. Bella this is my mom, Esme." She continued to sit on the other couch and smiling while saying in a quiet but clear voice like she doesn't want to scare me, "Hello, dear. Here you must be hungry." She got off the couch and went to the two trays that were on the table I didn't notice when I came in and she brought them over to me.

She set both down on the table next to the couch I was sitting on and she surprised me by sitting next to me. I just sat there and watched her as she got the food ready for me to eat. She moved so gracefully I noticed like Edward and Alice. As she sat next to me, I couldn't help but think about my mom. As time passes I find myself forgetting things about her. I can't remember what her laugh sounds like or how her voice sounds. I also can't remember how she used to walk. The things I do remember are stupid and childish. I remember how she smelled, what kind of cookies she liked to bake, our trips to the ice cream place and the park. I felt like such a bad daughter and a failure because I couldn't remember my own mother. _That's because you are. _Again with the voice, I swear maybe I should be lock up. Again. I could feel my eyes start to tear up and I looked away.

Edward clearly saw my eyes start to tear up because said quietly, "It's okay Bella. Just eat and then you can go to sleep." I nodded and started to eat my dinner. Oh, it was so delicious! I started to shove it all in my mouth and heard some chuckles. I had my mouth full of food when I looked up and saw all them men laughing while watching me. The girls were just smiling and watching me with warm eyes. The girl with blonde hair said in a teasing and warm voice, "Bella and Emmett are probably the only two people who I have met who can inhale their food!" I blushed and looked down and swallowed my food. I was done with all the food in an hour.

I couldn't help the yawn that came and everyone saw. Esme said in a motherly tone, "Come on Bella. I'll tuck you in." I looked at her and started to cry silently because my mom used to tuck me in bed at night. I haven't been tucked in since I was 10 years old. I missed that when I was younger. Esme saw and me crying and said to everyone else in the room, "I will be back in a few everyone." As I walked with Esme to the bedroom I heard a guys voice say, "I want to come!!" Then I heard a smack and someone say with a chuckle, "Emmett please."

We got to the bedroom and Esme pulled back the blankets and sheet on the bed and waited for me to climb in the bed. I got in and laid down and Esme pulled the blankets and sheets over me. I yawned again and she smiled at me. She carefully pulled hair away from my face and said, "Sleep now and when you wake up we will be here, sweetie." I nodded my head and started to close my eyes and waited for sleep over take me. Minutes later it did.

ESPOV

As I sat on the bed next to Bella while she fell asleep, I couldn't help but think why would anyone hurt a beautiful, young, sweet girl like Bella? I just didn't understand some people. As I got up and walked to the door, I looked back one more time and sighed. She seemed to have dark secrets she afraid of. I just wished she would trust me and my family. As I walked in the room and sat next to Carlisle, my soul mate and husband, I looked over and saw Edward sit on the couch, jiggling his foot and running his hand through his hair, where Bella was sitting on minutes before. It was like he had to be close to her somehow. I know my son has feelings for her and I thought that was very good. Edward was always the serious one of my three kids.

I have never seen him so worried, concerned, nervous and antsy before over a girl. I just hoped Bella would be able to give my son a chance.

CARPOV

As my wife sat next to me, all I could think about what must have happened to Bella. I should call the hospital in Forks. At least I think it was Forks, I will have to ask Bella before I do this since she might not want me to get her medical history.

I though over the mini exam I gave Bella. I could tell her arm was broken before but I didn't know if that was an accident or abuse. Bella is obviously scared and nervous to be around a large group of people. I would feel more comfortable if I could give her a full exam or another doctor could and if I had her medical history.

I looked around the room and saw Emmett watching television while eating and Rose sitting next to him. Alice was on the Internet probably shopping for her or for Bella or even both of them. Jasper was sitting on a chair facing the television but watching my daughter. I shook my head. Why couldn't he just tell her? Then I looked at Edward. He kept running his hands through his hair and glancing at the hall way where Bella was sleeping. My son had it bad even though he knew her for less than a week. I didn't care. Only if he is happy then I'm happy.

APOV

Oh!!! Bella would look hot in this!!!

RPOV

I wonder if we could take Bella to the dinner with us tomorrow night. We are here for one more week. I wonder if we could take her home to Chicago with us. That would be a lot of fun. Alice and I can have more to do when the guys are working and when we get done with work. This is going to be fun!! Eww! Why is Emmett eating Oreo's on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He is still hot though.

JasPOV

I wonder what Alice would say if I tell her I am in love with her? I have to think about something else. I wonder how long it would take for Bella to trust us? Bella, obviously has had a hell of a three days. I wonder where she was before we found her? Alice looks good today.

EmPOV

I wonder if I could get Bella to try this. It is awesomely good. Hmmm....maybe I'll try when she comes home with us. Because knowing Eddie. He will want her to come home with us. He soooooo loves her. Or I can try during the week. Maybe I'll do that. I wonder if I can get Eddie to eat this. I looked over at him and saw him looking too serious and antsy so I'll try. I got up and handed it to him. Everyone was watching our interaction with curiosity and excitedness because they know when me and my little bro are doing anything it usually ends with him getting his ass kicked.

EdPOV

Emmett wanted me to try his nasty sandwich and I refuse to. Em's and mine relationship id very weird but still is a brotherly-love one too. It's weird because he is usually the one who makes me do stupid stuff and that's weird to others because I guess the younger brothers are supposed to be the ones who get the older brothers to do stupid things. People finds our relationship weird. Our relationship is backwards according to my parents but what can I do?

I shook my head at Emmett and before he can say anything to try and convince me to try the sandwich, there was a ear piercing scream coming from the bedroom and Bella. I could hear Bella scream, "Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" while I was running down the hallway towards the bedroom.

****

A/N: Okay so I decided at last minute to post the chapter as 2 parts. The second part will be up tomorrow late afternoon. Sorry.

(I AM AWARE IN MY SUMMARY I HAVE RATED T AND MY STORY IS UNDER M NOW. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION. I HAD SECOND THOUGHTS FOR THE RATING WHEN I WAS POSTING AND FORGOT TO CHANGE IT. I WILL THOUGH WHEN THE STORY IS COMPLETE)

Anyways, I hoped you liked the different POV's. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, and Edward's POV's are a lot easier than Rosalie and Jasper's POV's. I hoped you enjoyed that. When you review tell me if you think I should do all the Cullen's POV's. Please REVIEW!!!! It will make my day!! Thanks to everyone who has read my story!!

Age Break downs for characters (I haven't received any requests to know this but thought it may be better for you all to know for future reference)

Bella and Alice: 19 (but Alice is older than Bella by two months)

Rosalie: 21

Jasper and Edward: 23

Emmett: 25

Jacob: 19 (but is 4 months older than Bella)

OKAY NOW YOU CAN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS!


	10. Chapter 10 part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its Characters!

Chapter 9: Crazy and the truth part 2

BPOV

(nightmare)

__

I was sitting in a dark room on a chair that I was tied to. I could sense someone else her, maybe even two people. I was petrified. I couldn't move my feet nor could I move my arms. I wanted to leave and hide. I needed Edward! He will save me!! Then I felt someone's breath on my neck and I started to cry even harder. The person laughed at my crying and he started to talk, "Oh, Come on my Bella. Is this anyway to act around your father and your future husband."

I started to scream when I felt a knife cut me on my face and arm. I kept crying and shacking with fear. Then I noticed a body on the floor by the couch. I tried to see who it was and I saw bronze hair. I started screaming on the top of my lungs-over and over again, "Edward!! Edward!!"

I felt someone touching my face and saying my name. I woke up and sat straight up in a matter of seconds. I was still shaking and crying uncontrollably while trying to catch my breath. I looked right into a pair of green eyes and felt better but scared shitless. I jumped at him and just hugged him tightly. I could feel other eyes on me but I did not care right then. I know now more than ever I have to leave this family alone because I couldn't let any of them, especially Edward, get hurt because of me.

I calmed down enough to let go of Edward, who was rubbing my back and hold me, and started to get up off the bed. Edward said in a quiet voice, "Bella, what are you doing?" I looked around and saw everyone in the room and knew this was going to be hard to leave without everyone following me.

I said in a calm, confident tone, at least I hoped it would sound like it, "I am leaving. I have to go to work tomorrow at the library. I have to go to my apartment and check the mail and clean. I have a lot to do and I have to start now." They all looked at me like I was crazy. _Because you are. _The voice singed-songed in my head. I got up and went to the bathroom with everyone following me. I closed the door in Edward's concerned, shocked and beautiful face.

I was standing there looking at my reflection and saw myself looking scared with my big plain brown eyes so big but puffy and red from the crying I have done. Someone knocked on the door and Edward said in a voice that sounded like he was trying to hide his anger, "Bella. You can't leave. We are trying to help you. We care about you and we want you to tell us whats going on. Please." I noticed on the last word his voice cracked. I hated doing this to them but I had to.

I was getting composed and calm in the bathroom and when I felt a little calm I opened the door and saw everyone was standing around the door. I walked past them and got to the front door and opened it to see Angela standing there looking scared and sad. She held an envelope in her hand and she handed it to me. I could see blood on her. My hand was shaking as I recognized the handwriting on the envelope as Charlie's.

EdPOV

I am so fucking pissed off right now. Bella is in the bathroom and before she spewed off a bunch of crap that she has to work and leave. I am trying to calm down. The door opened and Bella looks scared and nervous as she walked past us and opened the front door. We followed her because we didn't want her to leave and we couldn't believe she would just leave.

As Bella opened the door, I was going to say something but then Angela came in looking very nervous and was shaking. She got further in the room when she collapsed suddenly. My dad ran to her and was in his doctor mode while Emmett was helping my dad pick her up carefully and place her on the couch.

I looked back to the door and saw Bella watching the scene unfold and she looked at the envelope in her hand, I didn't notice at first. I watched as she opened the letter while looking at Angela. I watched her read it and she gasped and dropped the paper on the floor and started to read the other paper.

BPOV

I was getting freaked out and I had to find out what was in the letter. The first one I recognized the handwriting as Charlie. The letter was simple and straight to the point.

__

Bella my crazy daughter,

I have been curios about what you have been up to so I hired a friend of mine

Who's a PI. He found you in two days. You didn't cover up you tracks and you are a cops daughter. I am disappointed in you. I am also very mad at you for leaving the way you did. When I see you, you will be punished. I will make sure of that.

The family you are currently trying to make love you will be punished as well.

They will be punished for taking you in and not taking you to a psych hospital.

I will take you there again though so don't worry. I will be seeing you soon Crazy.

Your dad.

I gasped and dropped the letter like it burned my hands because it did. I noticed a second piece of paper with handwriting I vaguely remember.

__

My dearest Bella,

I have missed you so much. It was really nice seeing you and holding you again.

I really did not appreciate the big guy and blondie taking me away from you and beating me up. I am hurt and I will get them back. You are always going to be mine.

I saw you with that bronze haired guy. Who does he think he is to touch you and hold you like that!? Tell him to watch his back.

YOU, Isabella are mine. And MINE only!

I remember the first time we met. It was the greatest day of my life.

I will see you again Isabella Swan- soon to be Black.

Love you forever,

Jacob Black

I dropped that one too. I have to leave right now and pack and figure out a new place to

live or hide in my case. I bent over and picked them up. I knew I stayed in Brooklyn too long. I walked over to where Angela was awake and talking to Dr. Cullen and I kneeled in front of the couch and asked her quietly so none of the Cullen's would hear, "Who gave it to you?" Angela said in a weak voice, "He said to tell you 'Daddy's here'." I am sure my face went pale because Angela looked at me and said, "Bella, I don't trust him and I know you don't either. Let us help you." I got up and looked around the room and saw everyone was watching me and waiting for some answers.

I would tell them but not everything. I stood there and started the short edited version of my story. "My dad and ex boyfriend found me. They want me to come home with them but I don't want to." That's all I said as I turned back around to Angela and said, "I'm sorry. I have to leave before anyone else gets hurt." Emmett spoke up and said in a mad voice, "We won't get hurt. We are more worried about you! I don't get you. Tell us the whole damn story!!!"

I was shocked and I looked around the room and said, "I don't even know everyone. Why would I tell you something personal?" The whole room was quiet and everyone looked pissed. _Uh Oh. _I thought. Then they all said their names and then Jasper said, "Cut the bullshit Bella. We want to know."

All I could do was huff and say, "Fine but after I am done everyone will want me to leave." They sat down and waited for me to start. I had one more thing I wanted before I started so I said, "Please, don't say anything or ask anything until I am done. Okay?" I waited for everyone to say okay or nod their heads. I started my story as I sat on the couch.

"I grew up in a small town in Washington called Forks. I lived with my mom, Renee and my dad, Charlie. My mom was an elementary school teacher and Charlie was the police chief. He was supposed to be the good guy. The guy who takes care of everyone in town and his family. He did take care of the town and worked hard to keep Forks safe. He loved the power and the control he had over the town. Everyone in town loved him and though he was such a good guy. At home we knew differently, even at a young age I knew he was different at home.

He would come home every night at 6:30 p.m. if he wasn't needed and he would want a home cooked meal. My mom would get home from work and pick me up from daycare or when I got older from school around 4:00. My dad did not want me to take the bus home because he felt like I didn't deserve to be around the kids from school. He didn't want me to have friends. He thought that would give me ideas. Anyways, Some nights I was bad and made her late or bothered her while she was making dinner. She only had 2 and a half hours to make dinner and when I was bad it took her longer to make.

I learned my lesson though because those nights, Charlie would get so mad and start to yell at my mom. When I was 5 years old, that's when he would start to hit her when dinner was late or he just felt like it. I always hated when he hit her so I started to get in his way. At first he seemed like he didn't want to hurt me. But after one night when I walked in the kitchen I saw him raise his hand to slap her and I got really mad and tried to stop him. He got mad at me and he pushed me unto a wall hard and yelled at me. My mom would always yell at him and cry when ever he hit me. That's the first time he hit me and I went to the hospital because of him.

I was always clumsy, still am, but the doctors never thought anything of it because as I grew up I went to the hospital all the time. Everyone knew, or thought they did, when I came in it was because I was clumsy. I hated school because everyone thought it was funny and made my life hell.

Charlie started to drink when I was 6 years old and he became very violent. He would come home and pick a fight with my mom and me. He was still physically abusing me and my mom as well. At night when he was still drunk I would either hear them yelling, my mom crying or them having sex. Even at age 6 I knew what sex was. I hated hearing him hurt my mom at night and he did hurt her because I could hear her crying or yelling no or stop. I could see everyday how much my mom changed. She quit her job and she got depressed. One minute she'll be happy, then shell start crying and then she's yelling and mad. She cried every morning after he left for work. She never took it out on me. She loved me.

Through out the years he became more abusive and an alcoholic at home. I had no where to go to escape what was going on at home. I had no friends, and no relatives I could stay with for awhile. The hate for my dad grew more and more everyday. My mom came to school when I was 11 years old and told me we were leaving and I couldn't wait. That night when we were leaving my mom came in my room and she looked scared and helpless. She had a new bruise on her face. I siad, "Mom. Are we leaving?" She looked at me and came closer to the bed and kissed my forehead and said, "I am so sorry my beautiful daughter. I never should have stayed with him when I found out I was pregnant with you. I hope someday you will forgive me." I didn't understand what was going on. Then she brought a gun to her head and shot herself. I watched the whole thing happen and I didn't move at all. The neighbors heard a gun shot and they called the police, Charlie.

When the police and paramedics found me, I was still sitting in bed looking at my mom's lifeless body. After that I don't really remember much except for laughing like a maniac. Everyone was scared for me and my sanity and I remember a brief memory of seeing Charlie. He was looking pale and he was crying while he was holding me. I never knew why he acted like that. He never loved me or my mom.

I woke up in a white room with monitors hooked up to me. I couldn't remember anything. A doctor came in and sat down and said in a all business tone, "Isabella. I am your doctor while you are here in the psych ward. Your father will visit you every other weekend." Charlie did visit me and he seemed different. Loving even. It was all an act though. Slowly I began to remember what happened and the more I started to get worse. I was what the doctor said that I have panic/anxiety disorder, depression and I have psychotic episodes. I was on medications and when I left the hospital to go home I still had to take my meds. I was 14 when I left. I never thought I did have any of those medical problems but they told me I did.

It got worse when I got home. I started back in school and it was the worse four years of my life. I got teased mercifully and made fun of. Everyone knew about my stay at the psych ward. They felt sorry for Charlie because he had to deal with me everyday. He was still abusing me physically and mentally. He made me think I was going crazy. He would do stuff to sabotage me and I knew it was him but I had no proof.

Charlie loved the attention he got from all the single women in town and he reveled in it. He would bring home some woman and have sex with her in his room that was next door to mine. My mental health was getting worse and worse. I knew I didn't have what the doctor was saying I did but I knew something was wrong. My meds didn't really do much except make me loopy, and stupid.

My last year in Forks I became delusional and I would hear a voice in my head that was mine but totally scarier. I would go to school without shoes and others I would go days without eating. I would go places and get lost and have a panic attack. I had to leave and I planned to leave the night after I graduated.

Jacob was a guy the same age as me Charlie made me see when I was 16. He liked Jacob because he was like my dad. The whole time I was with Jacob I cant really remember much. I think we had sex but I am not sure. He was very into the whole groping and touching so I think we did. He liked to touch me everywhere, like he owned me. It was disgusting.

I couldn't wait till I graduate when I was 17. I am very smart and people forgot about that so I graduated a year early.

Graduation was a debacle. Jacob and Charlie was there and I could tell they were planning something. They took me to dinner which I was shocked and suspicious of. During dinner Charlie told me I would be marrying Jacob that night. I was so pissed. I got up and left. Charlie and Jacob dragged me to a church to get married. I couldn't do it. I left before I had to walk down the aisle. Now they want me back." I gave them the notes and they passed it around. Everything went silent.

****

A/N: Okay so that was it. Last minute I changed it because i thought it was to much. I think it makes sense without the parts I took out. Please review!!! Hope its good.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its Characters!

Chapter 11: WOW

EdPOV

WOW! I didn't know what to do or say to Bella. I wanted to find her dad and kill him. Everyone in her life in Forks are bastards and dumb. I looked around and saw my family look at Bella with shock on their faces. My dad finally spoke up in his doctor mode, "Will it be alright if I contact your old doctors for your medical files? I want to know what they were giving you and doing in the hospital. I think you are right. You probably do not have what they said you did but you do have something though."

Bella just looked at him like he spoke a different language. She said in a small voice, "You aren't going to send me to a psych hospital?" My dad said in his kind, fatherly tone, "No Bella we aren't. But since they do know where you are, I think everyone will agree that you can't stay here anymore. You will come live with us, in Chicago." I wasn't that shocked that my dad would say that because I know everyone loves and cares for Bella and he probably knew I was going to ask him if she can come with us.

Bella was stunned by what he said. She said in an aghast tone, "Why would you want me to come with you? I am still crazy! I forget things and I have panic attacks. I am paranoid every time I leave a place! You guys shouldn't be bothered by me." I looked at her then and said in an angered voice that I was trying to soften but couldn't, "Bella, we don't care if you are as you put it 'crazy'. My dad and the doctors at his hospital can help you. We ALL WANT you to come with us and live there. We will get through this together." I felt someones hand on my arm and saw it was Alice.

Alice said in a serious voice, "Bella. I want you to come and so does everyone else. I already think of you as a sister. We cant leave you here or let you go because even if you won't say it you need us and you like us." Bella shock her head and said in an duh voice, "I do care about everyone. I know I shouldn't because I haven't known you all long enough and If I care then all of you are in trouble. Charlie and Jacob will stop at nothing to get me back. They will blackmail you, ruin your careers, hurt you or anyone you care about because you all are with me!! I can't have that!"

Rose said, "Sweetie, listen to me carefully. We don't care. Charlie and Jacob can do there worse, we will not give you up." I could tell Bella was starting to see that she was losing ground. She was about to say something when Emmett piped in. "Okay since we all know how this is going to end. Bella you are coming with us and you will have fun and be all you can be with us Cullen's. I can beat anyone who comes within 10 feet of you. How about we get something to eat and then go to her apartment and get what she needs for her new life?"

Jasper got up and went to Bella and said, "Let us take care of you and make you safe. Okay?" She nodded with an angry huff. Then she turned to Emmett and said, "'Be all you can be with us Cullen's' You got that from the Army posters. You should put that on t-shirts." Everyone laughed. Emmett said in a serious tone, "You think that would sell? That would be a good idea." Everyone stopped laughing and just looked at my brother. Rose said, "Em, please." We all got up and started to head for the door. We walked out with a purpose. Get Bella out of New York safely and undetected.

****

A/N: Okay! That's Chapter 11. Sorry for the shortness of it. Next chap will be longer. The next chapter will be up on Tuesday of next week. The next chapter will be of them eating an early morning breakfast and packing Bella up and going to the There will be some problems while the Cullen's are trying to get Bella out of NY. I will say one thing though, it will by someone who you wouldn't think of. You know what to do! PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters!

Chapter 12: Shocking!

BPOV

I was not happy with the turn of events. I did not want the Cullen's to get hurt because of me but they would not hear it. I sat next to Angela in the rental car Edward got. I whispered to Angela, "I am so very sorry Angela." Angela shook her head and said, "Not your fault Bella. You do not have to be sorry for what they do. It is not your problem. I'm okay. Really I am." I shook my head and looked out the window.

Edward stopped the car in front of a restaurant that was opened at this ungodly hour of 4 a.m. I was just about to open the door when the door flew open and Emmett was standing there grinning like a fool. He said in a cheerful voice, "Bella, come on!! You and me are going to try something no one else will try with me." He grabbed my hand and hauled me out of the car and into the restaurant. I could hear Edward yelling for his brother to stop.

When Emmett and I got in there was this tired looking girl standing behind a podium. She looked up and she was getting ready to ask us how many when her face lit up and she smiled at something behind us. I looked behind us and saw Edward helping Angela in through the doors and coming up behind us. Edward put his hand on my back and I felt a tingling again.

The girl said, more to Edward than anyone else, "Hi. Welcome. How many?" She was flirting way too much. I glanced around and saw the whole family gathered around. They noticed what was going on and they rolled their eyes. I giggled at that and looked at the hostess in time to see her giving me a glare. I was going to step back but bumped into Edward. I glanced over my shoulder to apologize but when I saw him glare at the hostess for a split second I didn't. The girl didn't see it or chose not to see it, said, "Follow me. I will show you all to a booth."

Edward put his hand in mine and we walked to the booth together and I received another glare from the girl. As everyone got to the booth we sat down after a couple minutes. It went Angela, Me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Dr. Cullen and Esme but it took a few minutes because Edward, Alice and Emmett were fighting over who sat next to me. In my opinion I didn't care who sat next to me but I really wanted to have Edward sit next to me. Then out of nowhere Alice asked me how old I am and I told her I was 19 and she squealed, she sure does do that a lot.

The waiter came and asked us what we wanted to drink. We gave him our orders and sat looking at the menu. Emmett said, "Bella, we're gonna get the breakfast burrito with a side of hash browns and eggs." I heard everyone groan and I asked Edward, "What's

with that?" Edward looked at me and said, "He always tries to get one of us to eat it when we come here. The burrito is nasty. It has breakfast sausage in it with scrambled eggs and fried eggs. It also has cheese, green pepper, onions, hash browns, blueberries and strawberries." I was intrigued with the burrito now.

I told Emmett, "Okay Emmett. I'll try it." Everyone just gaped at me and Emmett was laughing and he said, "Bella, I think you and me are going to be best of pals." Then Alice said in a annoyed and hurt voice, "But I want to be her best friend!!! I have everything planned out and you don't figure into my plan!" Obviously those were fighting words, Emmett said in an angry voice, "Alice! Come on! You have Rose! I hardly see my wife anymore! I want Bella!!!!"

Then Rose says, "I want Bella sometimes too. When we get home I know what you will do Alice! You'll make her so busy with you and your nonsense and I will never get time with her!!" I was just about to say something I did not know what but something to pacify all of them when Jasper got into the argument. Jasper said in a confident tone, "I already have a plan for Bella. I am going to take her to the firehouse and show her the historical society building and the Museums." Alice looked at him with a mixture of awe and annoyance and said, "No she will be busy with me. I am going to show her my store and we are going shopping." Emmett didn't like that one bit. He said, "Alice, Come on! I am going to teach her to drink and play video game!!"

I was going to say something when the waiter came back with our drinks and asked us what we wanted. Emmett ordered for both of us. The waiter left and the fight resumed. Rose said in an annoyed voice, " I am sure she will want to learn how to fix cars and learn how to do yoga and dance." Thank goodness for Esme who spoke up now. Hopefully she will put an end to this. She said, "I will teach her how to cook and bake things my mother taught me. I will also teach her how to garden and how to decorate her room and a house." Or she could just add to the fire. I couldn't help but feel loved and wanted with this fight which was bizarre.

Dr. Cullen said in a fatherly tone, "I want to teach her stuff about medicine because if she is as clumsy as everyone tells me then she will need to know some things." I smiled at him feeling embarrassed. Then Edward said something that shocked me and made my heart fall, " Everyone instead of planning her life for herand she is not a kid either she might know how to do some of that stuff. Why don't you ask her?" I gave him a little smile and saw everyone look at me. I said, "Sure I would love to learn how to do all that stuff. But I might find out I might not like it or I might love it. I don't know." Everyone nodded and our food came. Emmett said to me, "Bella you try it first and tell everyone how good it is." I picked the huge burrito up and took a bite and chewed. When I was done, I told everyone, "Wow! This is good!" Everyone shook their heads and I heard Angela laugh.

I looked at her and said, "You wanna try a little?" She looked at it and said, "Sure why not." She took a bite and she chewed and swallowed. She said, "That by far is the most disgusting thing I have ever eaten." I looked at her and then at Emmett and I asked, "Do you have anything else you want me to try when we get to your home?" I heard groans and gagging noises.

After everyone was done with their breakfast we were in the car and going to my apartment. I was on Edward cell phone calling the places where I work and telling them that I have to quit because of personal reasons. They asked where to send my last paycheck and I had to wait till Edward though about this and told me to use his P.O mail box. No one can trace it to him he said when I was done on the phone. I thanked him and he said, "Your welcome." I love the sound of his voice but I know he doesn't like me like that. He just likes me as a friend, nothing more.

We got to my apartment and we all got out of the cars. I glanced at Angela and said, "I don't want to leave you here. I'm gonna miss you. Why cant you come?" She smiled at me and put her arm around me and said, "Because I have a job here and a boyfriend. I promise you that I will come visit you and I will call you everyday. Okay?" I nodded. I couldn't believe after all the times I told myself not to get attached to anyone and what did I do I got attached to a whole family and my co-worker and to top it all off I told them about my past.

I walked ahead of everyone with Edward close behind me and Emmett behind him, I unlocked and opened the door. Everyone followed me to my door and I unlocked my door. I walked in and left the door opened for everyone to come in. I walked in and checked my answering machine and saw I had 45 messages. I started to play them and heard my dad's voice and Jacobs voice. I deleted them all and went back to the Cullen's and saw that they were looking around. Alice looked at me with a giddy smile and said in a chipper but business-like tone, "Where is your bedroom?" I pointed her to the door on the right.

I knew my apartment was tiny and messy. I looked around my living room and saw my books, DVDs and Cd's were lying around on the floor. I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment when I saw one of my bras on the lamp. I grabbed it and looked away from everyone and said, "I need to go to the owner and give him my keys. I'll be back in a couple." Edward and Emmett both came up to me and Edward said, "We'll come with you." I shrugged, there was no way the owner would do anything to me.

I walked down the hallway and down the stairs until I got to the first floor. I kept going straight until I got to the door that said 'James' and knocked on the door in my special way. I don't know why he wants all the tenants to have there own knock but I do it to make him happy. I could hear Emmett ask, "What the hell?" I was just about to turn around when the door opened.

There stood the 6 foot blonde haired hot, but not hotter than Edward, owner of the building. He smiled at me and said while giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Bella my darling! How are you today? Oh, who are these strong men behind you?" I smiled back at James and said, "These are a couple of my friends, Edward and Emmett. Edward and Emmett this is James the owner of the building and a some-what friend of mine." I glanced over at them and saw both of them were stiff and they looked angry. I did not understand guys at all.

I turned back to James who still had his arm around my shoulders. I was used to James greeting me with a hug and a kiss. He has always been nice and helpful when I first moved here. I didn't tell him what happened to make me leave and he never asked but he cared for me. He knew I have issues with people getting close and trusting them but he was always there if I needed him. I smiled and said, "James, I am moving. I am sorry about the short notice but some things has happened and I need to leave."

James looked at me with a sad smile and said, "It's alright sweetie. I kind of figured since your Dad and that Jacob fellow came by, you would need to leave." My face went pale and I swayed on my feet and Edward steadied me by putting his arm around my waist. Emmett said, "When was this James?" James looked at Emmett and smiled at him in a flirty way that I rolled my eyes at. He said in his seductive voice, "Well last night. But don't worry. I didn't tell them anything because I didn't know anything. But I got a bad vibe from both of them. If they come here looking for you again Bella, I wont tell them anything." I gave a weak smile and nod. I looked at James and said, "James do you still have those suitcases I had when I first got here." James smiled in a shy way and said, "Umm sweetie you know I love you right?" I rolled my eyes at him and said, "James please don t tell me you got rid of them!?" He had the decency to look guilty.

I shook my head and started to walk away with the three of them hot on my heal. I got through the door and saw everything was packed up and waiting to be taken out of the apartment. Edward and Emmett came in and they sat down on the couch looking confused. I didn't understand what was going on with them. James came in and smiled at everyone and introduced himself to everyone.

James then saw Edward and Emmett and sat down next to them and said, "Oh boys can you guys help me move my couch?" They looked at him like he was from another planet. I got annoyed with James trying to seduce a married man and a man who I have a crush on. I said in an amused voice, "James stop flirting with them. Emmett is married to Rose and Edward is not gay." Edward and Emmett stood up real fast now that they understood what was going on.

James sighed and looked at me and said, "Bella, hun, you always ruin my fun. I knew Emmett was married and I knew Edward wasn't gay. Jeez my gaydar isn't broken." He looked around at everyone and said, "Okay, so there is a couple things I need to do before Bella leaves. I need her keys and you all to promise me you won't let those assholes hurt our Bella." That must have won James over with everyone in the room because everyone nodded and gave him a warm smile. Then men grabbed my things and started out the door.

I couldn't believe I was leaving my first home by myself and moving somewhere I had no clue what I was going to do. I went through every room one last time and stopped in the living room. I looked at James and smiled. I handed him the two keys and hugged him. I told him, "Thanks for taking care of me while I have been here, even though I didn't want you to or thought I would need it." James nodded and wiped his eyes and turned to the women and said, "They grow up so fast. Take care of our Bella." They nodded and started to walk out the door with me and James behind them.

I smiled at James and Angela. I was crying and I hugged Angela and I heard her whisper, "Take care Bella. I will call you tomorrow morning before I go into work." I nodded and turned around and walked to the door and got in the car. Alice was sitting there and she smiled and put her arm around my shoulders. She said, "This is going to work out." I put my head on her shoulder and watched Edward drive to the airport.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up on a chair in the airport next to Edward. I looked around and saw Emmett with a banana hat on his head. I looked at the rest of the family and saw that they were not looking at him. I couldn't stop looking at him wearing that hat. I started to giggle and Emmett looked at me and smiled happily and said, "See Bella likes my hat. Why do you al hate it?" Alice huffed and said, "It is not fashionable. It's totally ridiculous." I smiled and said to Emmett, "I like it. It is definitely your color and your style." Edward chuckled and Alice got up and walked to me and she did not look one bit happy with me. I said kind of scared, "Uh-Oh!" I got up when Alice was two feet away from me and half ran to the the side of the chairs Edward and I were sitting on. I go behind him and Alice said in a menacing voice, "Bella you cant hide behind Edward. He is scared of me too." Edward just sat there and looked at his sister and said, "I am not afraid of you baby sister. Don't worry Bella. I'll protect you!"

I felt relieved until I saw Alice bend over and whisper in his ear something that made him tense and move away. I felt betrayed by Edward. I looked at him with a glare and he flinched. I said to Edward, "Well Jeez thanks Eddie for nothing." I got the pleasure of watching him flinch and become mad. Everyone else was watching with intensity. Edward and Alice were now against her. They both started on either side. She knew she backed herself up against a wall.

Edward grabbed her and said in her ear, "You are in trouble now. I never knew you had it in you." I shrugged and said, "I didn't either." Alice came up to them and smiled a satisfied smile and said, "So Bella what will your punishment be? Hmm... Edward what do you think?" I knew they were joking but then she glanced over and saw one of Charlie's PI friends. I became tense and Edward must have felt that and said in my ear, "Bella we are joking. We would never hurt you." Alice saw what was going on and said more frantic, "Bella! You okay?" Dr. Cullen came over to check what was going on. He was just about to take me to a chair when the PI looked over and started to walk over.

I turned and hugged Edward and whispered in his ear, "That's not it. Charlie's PI friend is heading over here. He is the tall guy with the baseball hat on. I am going to go to the bathroom." He let me go and walked over to his dad and said something him. I kept going towards the bathroom. I got in the bathroom and stood in the corner. Rose came in with a bag and she came up to me.

She pulled me into the handicapped stall and looked at me and said in a whisper, "The guy is asking Dad questions. Alice brought this even though she didn't think you would need it. Get out of your shirt." I didn't question her or anything. I toke off my shirt and she handed me a spaghetti strap baby doll dress and I put it on. I watched as she pulled out a pair of leggings and I took off my pants and grabbed the leggings. I slipped into them and slipped on the flats she took out of the bag. I looked at Rose and saw she had a blonde wig and a net looking thing. I gave her a questioning look and she just said, "Alice thinks of everything."

As she put the wig on she took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on me as well. We got out and I looked in the mirror and didn't see myself anymore. I saw a blonde girl in the mirror and Rose smiled and said, "You go out first and go straight to Jasper and hold his hand and If you have to sit on his lap. He knows about this so don't be afraid that he'll be an ass." I nodded and walked out the bathroom door and headed straight for Jasper but I glanced over at Edward and he looked like he was trying not to hit the PI over his head.

I walked over to Jasper and sat next to him and he gave me a smile and grabbed my hand and held on to it. I glanced over and saw Edward looked directly at me with a look of shock. He didn't hold my eyes. I looked at Alice and she mouthed Sit on his lap. I looked at him and he gave me a wink and I giggled. I got up and sat on his lap and I could feel the PI eyes on me as well as everyone else's too. I sat there on Jasper's lap and I put my head near his ear and said, "I feel like I am on a soap opera." He laughed and said, "Yea but a very good one." I giggled and said, "Whatever. You think so highly of yourself." He just laughed again.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the PI was looking at my legs and I felt like he was checking me out, which creeped me out. I took a quick glance at Edward and saw that he was looking very angry and annoyed. I wanted to go up to him and hug him. I hated that he was angry. I had to stay in character though. I could feel Jasper's hand on my back and I glanced over at the PI and saw he was walking over to where me and Jasper was sitting. I was starting to panic.

He stopped in front of me and said in a sleazy voice, "Hello. I am Laurent and I was hoping you could help me with something." I felt Jasper tense and he said in a calm tone, "Sure what can we do for you?" The guy smiled and looked at me and said, "Miss, have you seen this girl?" He held out a picture of me that was taken after my graduation. I could see my distant look in my eyes and my face looked tired and paler than now. I put on my best flirty smile, at least I hoped it looked flirty, and said in a southern voice, "No sir. Haven't seen her. Why is she in any trouble?" I could feel Jasper's chest rumbling with suppressed laughter.

The man said in his sleazy voice, "Her dad is looking for her. He's worried because she has a history of mental problems." I suppresses the urge to laugh. I said in my southern voice, "Ya don't say. Do you hear that Jasper? She's a mental case!" I was really getting into this acting thing. Jasper looked thoughtful and said after a couple of minutes, "Well darlin' I did hear that and I'm thinking why would she be at an airport if her dad's looking for her. Wouldn't the airport have her picture if she is missing?" The man looked at Jasper and said, "Well, she has been missing for 2 years now. Her dad doesn't want to scare her or anyone else."

I looked at him with a smile and said, "That poor girl. I feel so bad for her daddy. He must be going crazy with worry. It's like my daddy always says 'If the cow is trouble there is no sense in milking her'." I could tell the guy was trying to figure out what that meant. I didn't know what it meant and I could feel Jasper slowly losing his composure. I looked at the clock and saw we still had 20 minutes left until we departed.

The PI obviously thought she was being helpful and said, "Her dad said that she was in trouble. She hasn't taken her pills when she left and he's so worried that she might hurt herself." I nodded my head and said, "Well I haven't seen her and I am sorry. Tell her daddy that if we by chance do run into the poor thing we will call you. Can I have you number? I'll call you" I finished with a wink and the poor idiot though I meant something different. He gave me a full blown smile and grabbed his card and wrote something on the back, then handed the card to me. I smiled at him and he left. I snorted and looked at the card and saw he wrote on the back his cell phone number and wrote a little note 'Call me anytime.' I rolled my eyes and looked up and saw the close was clear.

I was starting to get up from Jasper's lap, when Edward came up to me and picked me up. He sat me down on a chair and he sat next to me. Jasper and everyone was laughing except Edward. Jasper said, "Bella. Where did you come up with that stupid cow thing and the accent?" I smiled and said, "I didn't even get what I was saying. I watched movies and accents were always easy for me to do." Emmett said excitedly, "Can you do a British accent?" I nodded and said, "Of course. Emmett could you be a good bloke and get me a cup of tea?" Everyone laughed, except Edward, and Emmett looked at me in awe, still wearing his banana hat. Of course.

As everyone else was enjoying talking about what a cool thing me and Jasper did, I whispered to Edward, "Edward what's wrong?" He looked at me with a blank look and said, "Nothing is wrong." I did not believe him. I was going to push him but that's when our flight was called and we got up to leave and get on our plane to Chicago. I was excited and nervous for this move, I hoped Charlie, Jacob and his PI will not find me.

****

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!!! This chapter was a lot of fun to write. I liked James being gay. I thought that was funny and a surprise. I enjoyed the breakfast fight amongst everyone. And the burrito is made up in parts. I liked Bella and Jasper having fun with the PI. Lol.

I have been working on a new story. I will post the new story's first chapter tomorrow. Keep a look out for it. The story will be called "If I cant have you".

I will post another chapter for this story on Friday. I might have two chapters ready by then. I hope to. The next chapter will be in EPOV on the plane and when they get to the Cullen mansion. The following chapter will be in BPOV and it'll be of the first night at the Cullen house and the next day.

Thanks y'all!

~Roblover27


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it characters!!**

Chapter 13:Why a blonde wig?

EPOV

Okay so if anyone in my family knew how pissed and jealous I was about the Bella and Jasper thing, I would probably get made fun of or laughed at. But I was totally not happy about Bella sitting on Jasper's lap or him touching her. I hated being jealous. But Bella isn't mine so I should just chill. Easier said then done.

Bella still had the blonde wig on and I was becoming annoyed with my sister. I got close to Alice and asked her in a quiet voice, "Why a blonde wig? How did you know she was going to need it?"" Alice looked at me like I was crazy, maybe I was. She said, "That's all they had left besides a Cleopatra wig. I don't think anyone would take Bella seriously if she had that on. As for knowing we were going to need that. I was hoping we didn't but I had one of my feelings." I felt like an ass. I know my sister was tying to help and I shouldn't jump on her case.

We walked on the plane and got to our seats in first class and I knew I sat next to Bella. I saw her standing next to our seats looking very unsure and nervous. I stopped and asked, "What's wrong?" She opened her mouth a couple times and eventually said, "Could I sit next to the window?" I nodded and watched as she slipped onto the seat and I sat down. She was looking pale and kept biting her lip. I asked, "Are you okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes.

When the plane started to go down the runway and started to lift off, I saw her squeeze the arm rests to the point of having white knuckles. I reached over and put my hand on hers and asked, "You haven't flown before have you?" She shock her head and I smiled. I couldn't help it. I leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear, "You need to relax." She nodded and leaned into my arm and grabbed onto it really tightly. I could feel her shaking and saying stuff under her breath about "pesky pixies" and "Emmett being weird". I laughed and she opened her eyes and looked at me with a blush. She whispered, "Did you hear all of it?" I shock my head and said, "Only bits. About pesky pixies and Emmett being weird." She blushed even more and I smiled.

We were in the air and we could take off the seat belts. I undid mine and leaned over to undo hers but she stopped me and said, "Are you crazy? I am not taking off the seatbelt!!" I laughed and shrugged. Rose came up to where we were and asked, "Bella, hun, you okay?" Bella gave her a wild look and said, "I don't think so. This is so unnatural. To be in the sky." Rose gave her a little smile and was about to say something when Emmett boomed, "Bella! Don't worry if the plane goes down I will save you!" Bella looked at him and said, "WHAT! THE PLANE IS GOING TO GO DOWN!!"" I could kill Emmett right now. Rose smacked him on his head and my dad came over and said, "Bella what's wrong?" He must have heard her distress.

Bella looked over at him and said, "I need to get off!" My dad came closer and knelt in front of her and whispered, "We are in the air. Do you want to sit next to me and Esme?" I didn't want that to happen. Bella looked at me and said, "No thank you. I'll be fine. I just need to be distracted. But thank you." My dad nodded and gave me a look that said you watch her. I nodded. I looked at Bella and said, "What do you want to do when you get to Chicago?" She looked at me and took a deep breath and said, "Well I am going to have to find a job. So that'll take me awhile." I totally forgot about that. I said, "Bella, You cant get a job." She looked at me like she was going to kill me so I continued, "If you get a job that will be easier for our dad, Jacob and your PI friend to find you." She thought about that for a while.

She looked at me then and said, "But if I need money I wont have any." I glanced at Alice and Jasper and saw they were talking, which was good. I said, "Bella if you need money we can give you some." She looked at me like I had two heads and said, "I will not take your money!!" She looked around and saw something and she undid her seatbelt. I asked, "Where are you going?" She didn't answer, she just got up and went over to Rose, who was in the row behind us. Emmett came over and said, "Move." I got up and moved to where Bella sat and looked back and saw she was talking to Rose.

Emmett said, "Thanks for that. Bella kicked me out of my seat." I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes. Alice got up and came over and whispered, "What did you do to Bella?" I gave her look and said in a mean voice, "I just explained to her why she cant get a job and that until it was safe we would give her money." After I said that I felt someone kick me seat. I looked at where Bella and Rose were and saw Bella was looking all too innocent. I knew she was the one who kicked my seat. I8 got up and Rose got up but gave me a look. I sat down and looked at Bella. She was avoiding me, looking everywhere but at me. I leaned closer and whispered, "Bella, I know you don't like that but I don't want them to find you for awhile." She gave me a look and said, "Awhile?" I nodded and said, "Yea. I have a plan that I will discuss with you when I tell my dad. I need you to be patient. Please?" She looked at me with a sad look and nodded.

I smiled and sat back and closed my eyes. I could feel Bella next to me looking at me. I waited for her to say something and wasn't surprised when she asked, "Why were you mad at me?" I knew what she was referring to and I kept my eyes close as I said, "I wasn't" I her snort and I opened my eyes and saw she didn't believe me. I just shrugged and said, "I hate blondes, except Rose." She seemed to be thinking of that and said, "It bothers you that I have a blonde wig on?" I nodded and said, "I know you have brown hair under it so its not all bad. But I just didn't like seeing you be someone you aren't." She nodded and said, "Well I would take it off but Alice said to leave it on. She doesn't want anyone to recognize me since the PI, who is not my friend, showed other people on the plane my picture." I nodded and understood that.

I looked over and saw Jasper look annoyed and saw some guy flirting with Alice. I shook my head and was surprised when Bella asked, "Why won't they just tell each other they like each other?" I gave her a shocked look and she smiled and said, "I know they have feelings for each other. They don't have to tell me. I saw how he looks at her and vise versa. She looked like she was in pain when she was watching me sit on his lap." I was surprised that she recognized there feelings and felt better because I got my answer out of what she said. She had no feelings for Jasper and I was worried for nothing.

Bella looked at me and asked, "Edward?" I said, "Hmm?" She asked, "What's your favorite color?" I laughed and looked at her and saw she was blushing. I smiled and said, "Brown." She nodded and I asked her the same question. She blushed and said, "  
Green." I nodded and we continued our game.

I learned a lot of things about her and when she said she wanted to be a teacher. I told her to apply to the university in Chicago. She shook her head and said, "I wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of school." I said, "I am sure you'll be fine. My dad can tell you if he thinks you are medically okay to do that." She though of it and said shell think about it.

The plane started to descend and I had to tell her that we were going to land soon. She looked excited and I couldn't help the big smile that crossed my face. I couldn't wait to show her around and get closer to her.

As we got into the car my dad called to pick us up. I helped Bella in and right when she got in she took off the wig and the net. Alice started to fix Bella's hair but kept getting interfered because Bella kept swatting Alice's hand away. Everyone laughed and I cold tell my sister was becoming annoyed. I smiled and watched as Bella looked out the window to see everything.

Emmett said, Bella, that building was the building, Edward got arrested outside for manslaughter." I was just about to hit Emmett when Bella snorted and said, "Yea Emmett I believe that one. I still don't believe you when you said Jasper and Edward got drunk and ran around naked on the football field in high school." I looked at Jasper and he smiled at Bella. I asked Bella, "What else has Emmett said about me?"

Bella thought about it and said, "It was only little stories. He told me you were a girl and liked Jasper as more than a friends. He also told me you like girls who are blind because you have a birthmark on your butt the size of a baseball. He told me to ask you what happened when you were a senior in high school asking a girl out. What did happen?"

My dad was laughing and my mom was looking at Emmett, probably wondering if he really was her son. I said in an annoyed voice, "I threw up on a girl I was going to ask out. The other things he lied about." Bella nodded and gave Emmett a evil look. She looked at him in a thoughtful way and said, "Emmett what happened the first time you saw Rose?" Rose and Alice laughed while Emmett looked at Bella with a mixture of shock and proud on his face. He shook her head and said, "I don't think I want to be on you bad side anymore. I asked her how much for her shirt! It was a really cool shirt!!" We laughed and the car stopped and Bella gasped and said, "Jeez. You guys have a freaking mansion." We laughed again.

****

A/N: Okay so here it is. I hoped you liked it. Reviews are always good. Thanks

My new story is up! Check it out!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters!**

Chapter 14: I feel like Alice in Wonderland

BPOV

I looked at the house before I got in and couldn't believe I was going to go in a mansion. I never saw a house this big, let alone been in one before. Edward came up next to me and gave me his crooked smile and said in an amused tone, "Bella you knew we were well off." I gave him a look and said, "Yes I did but I did not think you guys were this well off." He shook his head and grabbed my hand to pull me through the front door. I walked in the door and was not expecting what I saw. It wasn't as grand as the outside looked but it still was impressive and huge.

Alice said before anyone could say anything, "I am going to show Bella her room and mine. Come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me but Edward still hasn't let go of my other hand so they were playing tug-of-war with me in the middle. I laughed and Esme said to her children, "Why don't we all show her the house? We will start with the downstairs." The stopped tugging me but both were glaring at each other but nodded. Edward still had my hand as they walked through the house showing me everything.

They had an indoor pool, movie room, a huge kitchen, a bowling alley, a indoor basketball court, a music room for Edward, a room for Alice to make and design her clothes, a huge garage and a huge TV room. I was freaking out with how much they have and how many rooms they have. Then we went up the stairs to the bedrooms. Emmett and Rosalie had the whole west wing of the floor. Alice and now me have the whole east wing of the floor. Edward had the whole north end of the house, with a guest bedroom for Jasper and his parents had the south. **(I know this might sound unrealistic. I don't know how extremely rich people live)**

I was in shock right now. I mean how many families did you know have wings in their houses. I also found out that Emmett and Rosalie were building a house next door to their parents. I was standing in front of the room I would be sleeping in and I couldn't move. Edward came over to me and whispered, "Bella. I think I should have warned you about this." I nodded and had Alice, Rose and Esme go over everything they needed too get to make this my room. The guys decided to leave and I felt like I was going to cry. This was too much.

Rose came over to me and asked, "Bella, what's wrong? Do you hate it? We can make it better." I looked at her like she was crazy and said, "No it perfect! I just wont be able to pay you guys back!" I started to cry even harder and Esme came over to me and hugged me. She said, "Sweetie, you don't have to pay us back. We are thrilled you wanted to live with us. The only thing you can pay us back would be to be happy and healthy. Do what you want to do to become happy." I nodded but I knew I would have to do something for them letting me live with them and giving me a room.

Alice smiled and asked me, "Would tomorrow be okay for you to get things for your room to make it your own?" I smiled and said, "That's fine." Esme nodded and said, "Okay. We should go down stairs and start cooking dinner." I looked around my room and took a deep breath and followed them out.

We got to the kitchen and saw Emmett was eating already. Dr. Cullen, Edward and Jasper were sitting at the huge table talking about something. They looked up when we came in. I looked at Edward as he got up and came up to me and asked, "What's wrong?" I shook my head and Alice said, "Nothing Edward. Just some girl talk." I laughed when I saw all the men shuddered.

Rose went over to Emmett and said, "Move. We are going to make dinner." Emmett ran out of the kitchen so fast. I laughed at Emmett being afraid of Rose. I looked at Edward and saw he was watching me. He smiled and said, "Come on. I want some time with you before they take you away." I nodded and he took my hand and we left the room.

APOV

Aww!! They are so cute!! I cant wait for them to get together. I wonder if I can make her wedding dress. Their kids are going to be adorable. I turned to my mom and said, "When do you thin the wedding will be?" She giggled and said, "I don't know but I hope they talk in the near future." I nodded. I hope they talk soon. I glanced over to where Jasper sat next to my dad. I wished he would notice me like how Edward notices Bella.

EDPOV

I took Bella to my room. I was nervous because I have never showed a girl my room before and Bella was special. I opened my door and let her walk in before I did. I watched as she looked around my room and stopped to look at my CD's. I watched as she carefully looked through them as if she was going to be quizzed. I smiled and said, "Do you like music?" She nodded and said, "Yea. I have 100 CD's. I haven't heard of any of yours though." I nodded and put a CD in my player and played it for her. She smiled and said, "This is nice." I nodded and stood there as she sat down on my bed and continued to look around.

She seemed surprised. I asked her, "What? Was this not how you expected my room to look like?" She smiled and shrugged as she said, "I heard guys bedrooms were messy and had naked pictures on the walls." I smiled and said, "I guess some guys like that. I am messy but not in here. I don't disrespect women by having naked pictures of them on wall." She looked at me and seemed to be seeing if I would say I was just kidding. Here are the naked pictures. But I didn't. She asked me then, "Where are you messy then?" I smiled and chuckled and said, "In my music room." She nodded and seemed to be thinking.

I sat down on my bed and I heard her say something like "boys are weird" and "Edward has something he's hiding". I smiled and said, "You think I have something I am hiding?" She blushed and said, "I really need my filter fixed. Yes I suppose you do." I gave her a once over and said, "I do. But that's for another time." She seemed shocked that I would be honest with her. I wanted to torture her dad and Jacob for making her afraid and feel like she cant trust anyone.

We sat next to each other in silence for a couple of minutes when she asked, "Can I ask you something?" I nodded with curiosity. She seemed nervous, "Umm.. I was wondering if I have a bad dream tonight. Um could I come to you?" I smiled and put my hand on her hand and said, "Of course you can. Don't knock just come in and lay in my bed. Okay?" She nodded and smiled.

BPOV

When he didn't laugh or make me feel stupid for asking him that, I knew I was lucky to have him as a friend. Even though I wanted to be more than friends but I knew he wouldn't want to be because I am crazy and not good enough. I sighed as I fell back onto the bed and listened to the music and Edward hum.

I closed my eyes and I felt Edward's hand on my face but I didn't open my eyes and soon I fell asleep.

EDPOV

I was moving hair away from Bella's face when she fell asleep. I smiled at her. She looked so beautiful sleeping. I picked her up and moved her so her head was on a pillow. I laid beside her watching her sleep. I still did not know what to do to get closer to her. I guess I could start with music. I could taker her to some concerts or something. She was sleeping for about 30 minutes when she started to whimper in her sleep and started to cry. I woke her up and comforted her. She was shaking as I held her. She opened her eyes and looked at me with a panic I didn't understand.

I held on to her as she put her hands in my hair. I could feel her gripping on my hair really tightly. I kept her in my arms even after she calmed down. She looked at me with her big brown eyes. Then, she leaned forward and kissed me.

BPOV

OH MY GOD!! I am kissing Edward!!

EDPOV

I felt her tense up and she stopped and looked at me with a shocked and embarrassed look on her face. She said, "OH MY GOD! I am so sorry!! I did not mean to do that!!" She got up and ran out of my room fast for someone who is clumsy. I just laid there on my bed trying to calm down. That kiss was short and very tame but my heart and breathing felt like I ran a marathon.

I got up and walked to her room. I could hear her in there, it sounded like she was hyperventilating. I opened the door and saw she was sitting on the floor next to her bed. She looked up and was about to say something but I sat down next to her and se fell silent. I looked straight ahead out of the window and said, "Bella. Don't be sorry you kissed me. I have wanted to kiss you for awhile now." She asked, "Really?" She sounded like she doubted that and that annoyed me. I said, " Yep. I mean If you hadn't kissed me then I probably would have done it eventually." I looked at her and saw she still looked scared but she was looking at me. I gave her a little smile and said, "I like you Bella. I want to do this right though. I want to go on a date and go slow."

She laughed and said, "A date?" I smiled bigger and said, "Of course. Even though we live together, we still can do this right." She smiled and said, "Okay. Can I still go in your room if I have a bad dream?" I nodded.

Alice came into the room and looked at Bella ad said, "What did you do Edward?" Bella giggled and I said, "Well, I asked Bella if she wants she go out on a date with me and she said yea." Alice obviously loved what she heard because she ran out of the room squealing all the way to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and helped Bella up and we walked down to the kitchen together.

****

A/N: OME!! They finally kissed!! I wasn't sure when I was going to have there first kiss. But I don know if they are moving too fast. What do y'all think? Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks a bunch. lol


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters!**

Chapter 15: The day from hell

EDPOV

The last couple of weeks have been great. Bella has been spending time with everyone and getting used to living in Chicago. The first couple nights she would come into my bedroom and crawl into my bed with me. Now she goes to bed in my room without going to her room. Slowly her things have been moved from her room to mine. Not everything but still noticeable. We have been going slow in our relationship. We haven't kissed again since the time she kissed me and I wanted to kiss her again. We haven't been on a date yet but I plan on asking her today.

As I walked down the stairs, I could hear Emmett and Bella arguing. They either argue, tease each other or plan pranks with each other. I still was mad at Emmett for getting Bella involved on his pranks. Now the family had to watch themselves around both Bella and Emmett. I got to the door of the kitchen and saw Bella on one side of the kitchen table and Emmett on the other side. Emmett sounded annoyed when he said, "Bella, Come on!! He is not going to get hurt!" Bella shook her head and said, "I don't care. We aren't going to do it!" I came into the kitchen and said, "Do what?" Bella's head snapped in my direction and she blushed. I couldn't help but smile, she was so beautiful when blushed.

Emmett looked at me like he was disgusted with me and said, "Nothing. Bella won't cooperate so you aren't going to have to worry." I glanced at him then at Bella and she was giving him a glare. I said to either of them, "Worry about what?" Bella looked at me and said, "Emmett wanted to do a prank on you but I think its too dangerous." Emmett gave her a look and said, "No it isn't." Before Bella could say anything, I asked, "What was the prank?" Emmett had a big smile on his face and said, "We were going to mess with your car." I gave him a death glare now. I said angrily, "You do know if you mess with my car I will kill you, right?" Emmett rolled his eyes.

Bella was obviously mad too from the way she was looking at Emmett. She turned to me and said, "He wanted to mess with your brakes and paint your car pink." I gave Emmett a look and said, "You do know that I drive with Bella in my car, don't you?" Emmett looked thoughtful after I said that and he looked scared and said, "You're right. That is dangerous." I looked at my brother and said, "But it's not dangerous if i was in the car alone?" Bella looked between me and Emmett, I knew she liked it when Emmett and I fought or Jasper. Our fights always end with us wrestling and it doesn't end until one of us win or Rose or Esme yells at us. I don't know why Bella likes that but she does.

Emmett was advancing on me and I could see Bella getting excited. I turned to her and asked, "Bella before me and Emmie-Kins start fighting, Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Bella turned to me and looked shocked and said, "I would love to." I smiled at her and then the fight began.

EMPOV

Aww Eddie finally asked Bella out. Now it's time to beat him in front of his girlfriend.

BPOV

I can't believe he asked me out. I stood where I was. Not moving and then I hear something break. I glanced over and saw the guys on the floor wrestling each other and the broken chair. At first when Emmett, Jasper and Edward would wrestle It took me back to when I got hit. Edward told me that they would never hurt each other and I started to enjoy when they would wrestle. It was fun and entertaining to watch. Alice, Rose and I would bet to see who wins. We would switch it up and try to distract the guys. It worked sometimes but then something would break and we would have to put a stop to it.

I went over to the guys before my damage is inflicted and Esme would yell at them. I said loud enough for them to hear but not too loud that Rose would yell. She was scary when she yelled. I hope I never get on her bad side. I said to both of them but more to Edward, "If you don't stop, I won't go out with you." Edward stopped mid push and looked at me like I just said something really sad. They both tried to get up and then Emmett accidentally jabbed Edward in his eye hard. Edward groaned and i ran over to him and saw around his eye was puffy. Emmett said, "Oh jeez Eddie. I am so sorry!!"

EMPOV

Crap! I just gave my little brother a puffy eye that I am sure will be a black eye later. Rose, Mom, Alice and Bella are all going to kill me. I can't defend myself from all of them. I ran out of the room fast and went up to my bedroom and planned an escape.

EDPOV

I can't believe my brother did that. I know that he didn't mean to hit my eye, that's not what I can't believe. He ran away. He has never done that before.

BPOV

I stood there as Emmett ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I was shocked. I glanced at Edward, who was sitting on the floor watching his brother run away. I saw his eye was getting more puffy. I walked to the freezer and and brought out an ice pack and grabbed his hand and we walked up to his bedroom. We walked in and I said, "Sit on the bed." He sat on the bed and closed his eyes. I grabbed a t-shirt and wrapped the ice pack with it.

I sat on the bed next to him and carefully put the ice pack on his eye. He opened his eyes and our eyes met and held. I asked quietly, "Are you okay?" He continued to stare into my eyes and said, "Yea. I'm fine. I'm more concerned about Emmett." I nodded because I knew what he meant. I asked, "Should I go check on him?" He shook his head and said, "I'll talk to him later." I nodded.

I couldn't tell who was moving closer but we were closer than we were before. I knew we were going to kiss and I was excited but nervous. As we were inches apart, a loud scream rang through the house that made us jump apart. Edward got up and opened the door and he looked mad. I was shocked at how his mood changed so quickly. He looked back at me and said, "Bella. Stay there please." I nodded my head and watched as Edward left and closed the door.

EDPOV

I was so close to kissing Bella. I got up after I heard the familiar scream. I got off the bed and opened the door and saw Tanya walking up the hallway to me with a big smile on her face. I looked back at Bella and told her to stay there. I closed the door and Tanya ran over to me and said, "Eddie!! Oh my god. I missed you so much." I gave her a look and grabbed her arm and pulled her out of my wing. I asked her, "How did you get in?" Tanya smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and said, "I have a key. Remember?" I looked at her like she was crazy because she was, as I was trying to get away from her. I noticed Tanya was high. Alice came out of her room and stopped when she saw me and Tanya.

I knew what she was thinking. I knew what it looked like to her. Alice gave me a death glare and asked, "Where is Bella?" That's when I heard Bella's voice from behind me say, "Over here Alice." I watched still as a statue as Bella walked over to Alice without looking at me. Alice took Bella and led her to her room. Tanya said, "Eddie. I am going to show you exactly how much I missed you." I have had enough. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the front door. Rose was walking up to the front door. Rose glanced up and then she saw Tanya and her face was full of rage. The only three people who knew what happened with my relationship with Tanya were all her.

Our relationship wasn't healthy and ended badly. Rose only knew because she introduced Tanya and me. Our relationship lasted two years and ended three years ago. It was hell for those two years. We fought everyday and she cheated on me with guy after guy. I was pretty bad too. I drank a lot and stopped working. I became close to an alcoholic during that time but didn't because my family had an intervention. I got help but I was still trapped in a relationship with Tanya. The thing that really pissed him off was that Tanya was at the intervention and acted like I was ruining our relationship. When I tried to tell my family what she was doing, nobody believed me. My family loved Tanya and thought I was trying to place the blame on her. I moved out and lived in a cheap motel. Tanya and me were still together. We fought crazily and the cops were called a couple times. I never hit her. I could never hit a woman but sometimes I wanted to while I was with her and that scared me. I finally got fed up and hired a PI to follow Tanya. Rose came to see me one day, to talk. I was surprised to see her and then Tanya came back to the room. Rose was in the bathroom at the time. Tanya was high and had a guy with her. I was done with her and whatever you could call our relationship. I was yelling at her and the guy she brought back. Rose came out and saw what was going on and automatically knew I have been telling the truth. She got me out of there and that was the last time I saw Tanya.

The PI I hired had pictures, copied receipts and information on Tanya that I showed Rose and she was sick and very sorry. I could have showed my family but didn't because they still didn't want to hear it. Rose and me were the only ones. I still talked to Rose about it and when I feel like drinking. I can drink but I don't want to. I know I won't go over the edge and that is all that mattered.

I looked at Rose and saw she was advancing on Tanya. Tanya acted like they were still friend and said, "Rosie!! Oh I have you missed you so much!" She was getting ready to hug he. Rose pushed Tanya away and spat, "What the hell are you doing here!?" Tanya smiled and said, "Eddie is taking me out on a date." I was beyond pissed. I said angrily, "I am not your boyfriend! I never will be. Leave before I call the police." Tanya just smiled at me like I just said the cutest thing. I saw my mom and sad pull into the driveway. _Oh god! I dont need this._

My mom and dad got out of the car and walked up to where we were. They smiled at Tanya and me. They obviously thought me and Tanya are getting back together. My mom went to Tanya and hugged her and said, "Tanya, dear, how are you?" While my parents talked to the girl who made my life hell, I stood there hopeless. I knew my mom would invite her to dinner and it would be a uncomfortable dinner. I was right my mom did invite Tanya for dinner. I was apalled. Why couln't anyone notice she was high?!

As my mom and Tanya talked and made dinner, I sat on the stairs. I had to talk to Bella. I got up and walked to Alice's door and knocked. Alice opened the door and came out after closing the door. She looked mad. I said, "I need to talk to Bella." Alice shook her head and said, "She doesn't want to talk to you. I told her everything about your relationship with Tanya and your behavior towards her. Bella doesn't think she should date you or sleep in your bed anymore. I totally agree with her. I thought you changed but you apparently hadn't. So leave her alone." I just looked at my baby sister. I was always pissed that she couldn't believe me. She understood me more than any other family member. I turned and went to my bedroom and looked around. I saw everything of Bella's was gone. My hands started to shake.

I knew what I had to do. I had to show my family and Bella what I got from the PI. I should probably call him too. I picked up the phone and made the call.

**A/N: Okay there it is Chapter 15. Bella and Edward just can't have a simple and easy relationship. The drama with Tanya will last a couple chapters. But don't think Ed and Bella's relationship will be drama free. Since there is the whole Jacob and Charlie thing. The next chapter will be of the dinner and the unveiling of Crazy Tanya. Emmett will also reveil his plan and act on it. I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all the review i have recieved! You know what to do! REVIEW!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters!**

**A/N: Drama, Drama, Drama coming up**

Chapter 16: Because of you

BPOV

I was feeling like a fool. I couldn't believe that's how Edward treats his girlfriend. I wanted to be his girlfriend. I kept trying to figure out why I didn't see it. There had to have been signs but there wasn't. I didn't know what to do or believe. Edward treated me with so much respect, kindness and patience since I met him. But the fact that he had Tanya's arm in a death gip, didn't make sense and hurt me to know that he could hurt a girl and the thought that it could be me made me run away before I could ask him questions. I half listened to Tanya, Esme and Alice talk like they have been friends forever. I was feeling unsure and invisible with Tanya here. I hated the attention and didn't want any but no one was talking to me.

Then I saw Rose standing in the door watching Tanya with a scowl on her face. I thought they were friends. This is getting weirder and weirder. I looked back at Tanya more closely. I recognized the glazed over look in her eyes and the silly smile. She was high! Oh boy. I looked at Rose and saw that she was looking at me with a concerned look. I whispered to Alice, "Al, Tanya is high." Alice gave me a mean look and she rolled her eyes at me and continued talking. I couldn't believe this.

I got up and left the room quietly. I got closer to Rose and whispered, "Rose, Tanya's high." She gave me a sad smile and nodded. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Alice and Esme laughing at what Tanya's saying. I shook my head and said, "Why can't they see that?" Rose shrugged and said, "Because they don't want to." I felt sick to my stomach. I started to head up stairs to Edwards room.

I got there and saw he was laying on his bed face down. I closed the door and moved over to the bed. I laid down next to him with my head on his shoulder. I felt him start to move and I saw his head turn to face me. He looked so sad and defeated. I said, "Tanya is high. I am starting to believe there is more to the story." He just nodded but he didn't say anything. We continued to lay down together and then we heard the doorbell ring. He started to get up and he said in a voice I have never heard him use before said, "I will tell you and everyone else at dinner." With that he left and I followed. He answered the door and a old guy came in and they talked for a couple minutes.

They started to walk in the dining room where everone was sitting. There was a lot of food on the table. I sat down next to Jasper. I could tell Jasper felt uncomfortable and I noticed he kept glancing over to where Tanya sat next to Alice and Esme. I watched as everyone looked at Edward and the old man. The old man said, "Hello everyone. I am Clark and I was hired by Edward as a PI." I could tell everyone was shocked and not happy about this, except Rose, Jasper and Edward. Edward did look nervous and unsure.

Carlisle finally spoke up then, "Why did Edward hire you?" Clark the PI said, "To follow and check out Tanya." I was so surprised at what happened next. Esme said in a mean voice, "Edward! How could you do that to her? She loves you and you treat her like crap." I could tell Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were mad and getting madder. Clark said, "I am going to let Edward tell you guys what exactly happened and then I will tell you what I found. Everyone better listen too or you will lose Edward." I looked at Edward and saw he didn't say anything to contradict what Clark said. Tanya just sat there eating.

He started his story with a monotone, "Rose introduced me and Tanya and I knew everyone liked her so I felt like I had to date her. We started dating and I knew I didn't love her but I continued to date her because everyone loved her and I wanted to make everyone happy. It was 4 months in our relationship when I noticed somethings. Tanya would call me in the middle of the night sounding drunk and high to come pick her up. I did because I knew if she told anyone that I wasn't there for her I would be bitched at. I would go pick her up and at first we wouldn't talk at all but then we would start to fight and yell. I was so stressed out between her and my music. I was in a block. It got worse and worse. Every time I would try and talk to someone they would tell me 'I was overreacting', 'I was the problem' or my favorite 'How could you say that about Tanya? She's a lovely girl.'. I got more pissed and more resentful to everyone and Tanya. I stopped working a year into our relationship and that's when I started to drink. I knew It got bad but I honestly didn't care. It was an escape from Tanya and all of you. I was living by myself. I hated everyone and I drank more and more. Tanya and me fought more and more. She was using my money to get drugs. I was pissed. That's the first time the police were called.

Of course you all came and yelled at me. Told me how bad of a boyfriend I was and that Tanya shouldn't get back with me. I was happy for about ten minutes thinking that I got rid of her. Tanya was at the apartment with her new boy. I was pissed so I left and stayed with Jasper. Jasper knew what was going on. He believed me. Then two weeks later when Jasper left for the weekend to go see his mom, you all gave me an intervention. Tanya was there. I didn't want to deal with any of this. After I left and I got drunk and almost died. Jasper found me in a puddle of vomit on his bathroom floor. When I woke up in the hospital I knew I had to stop drinking. I did stop. Everyone thought it was because of the intervention and the thought of losing Tanya. I could care less about Tanya. I went to stay at a hotel and Tanya found me and we fought. Hotel security was called. I asked for them to take her away but of course she put on a good show. Two weeks later of living in hell, Rose came by to talk. She went to the bathroom and that's when Tanya came back high as a kite and drunk clinging to a new boy.

Rose was shocked and when I was finished with packing and checking out she told me to come home. I did but only because Rose beleived me. If she hadn't come that day, I would've neverhave came home." Silence rang through the room except for Tanya who was eating still. I was shocked after the story because his family didn't believe their own brother/son, and his family was nice and loved everyone and they could reat him like that. Wow.

Everyone didn't know what to say and it showed. I glanced over at Tanya and saw her look at me with a murderous look on her face. I was starting to get really uncomfortable and scared. I looked back at Edward and saw he looked relieved. Clark started to talk now about all the things he has and had found about Tanya. Out of nowhere I felt someone grab my hair. I screamed and fell back onto the floor where my head hit the floor. I winced and then Tanya was on top of me choking me. I was squirming trying to get her off of me. I couldn't breath and all I could hear was yelling and things falling. I felt the pressure on my neck stop and I blacked out.

EDPOV

While Clark was giving my family evidence, I stood there feeling relieved that I finally told my family what happened and for them to realize Tanya is a druggie who made my life hell. Out of nowhere Bella screamed and fell. I looked over thinking she fell because of how clumsy she is. I saw Tanya on top of her choking her. I ran over to Tanya to get her off but she wouldn't budge. I looked back and saw everyone was standing there shocked. I yelled, "Someone help me!!" Jasper and Emmett came over and started to pull Tanya off. But Tanya wasn't budging. I knew that drugs made people stronger than normal. **(I think it does?)**

Emmett and Jasper grabbed each of Tanya's arm and I grabbed her hand and Rose came over and grabbed her other hand. With all of us we finally got Tanya off of Bella. I bent down and felt for a pulse. I felt it but it was weak. Her lips were light blue, Not good. I picked her up and ran out the door and into my car. I got her in and started to drive to the hospital. I was shaking and had tears rolling down my cheeks. _I couldn't lose her, not when I just found her! I love her!!_

EmPOV

After Eddie left with Bella, all hell broke loose. Tanya was sceeching and punching and kicking everything in sight. I was so pissed at this bitch. She made me and my family treat Eddie like crap and tried to kill Bella, my baby sister. She was going to pay. My mom, Alice, and Rose were crying. My mom kept saying, "What have I done to my baby boy?" over and over again. Alice kept saying, "Bella saw it but I made her feel like she was the problem. And Edward." Rose was crying because she knew what Tanya was like and she let her stay and she tried to kill Bella.

It was chaotic and I got fed up and I yelled, "Everyone! We have got to go to the hospital." We all left Carl with Tanya until the police came. As we were heading out the police were heading in. They stopped us and my dad said, "She's in the house. The guy there can explain everything. We have to go to the hospital. If you need us we'll be there." They nodded and we got into the cars and drove to the hospital.

AlPOV

God, I am such a bad person! I turned my back on my best friend and my brother because of a dumb druggie. I can't believe this! I hope Bella will be okay. I hope both Edward and Bella will be able to forgive me.

RoPOV

I can't believe how stupid I was to let Tanya stay. I knew she was high and crazy but to let her stay. I know I shouldn't but I do, I blame everyone, including me. If we would have listened to Edward before, everything would have been fine. I swear if Bella is seriously hurt or dies, I will kill Tanya.

EsPOV

Oh dear. I made a big mess of things. I thought Tanya was a good girl for my Edward. When they broke up I pushed them together and tried to make everything okay. But it never was okay. I am a horrible mother! I probably should get hit because I totally forgot about Bella. I know Edward and Bella are great together and I can't believe I forgot that. I hope they can forgive me.

JPOV

I swear this family has so many issues. Poor Bella and Edward! I hope she's okay. If anything happens to Bella, Edward will go on the deep end and he will never come back. I hope no one pushes him.

CPOV

I blame myself. I have to fix this. I have to check on Bella when I get to the hospital.

EdPOV

As I walked in the emergency room, I screamed, "Someone Help!" Two nurses and a doctor came running at me. I placed Bella on a gurney and answered the questions. They pushed Bella into a room and I tried to go with them but was stopped by a nurse. I stood there looking in through the window as they hooked her up to monitors. And put a oxgen mask on her to make sure she got enough oxygen. All I could do is watch. I felt so useless and hopeless.

As the doctor started to talk to Bella, I heard my family shouting and running. They all stopped where I was and they watched with me as the doctors and nurses worked around Bella. My dad was about to go in there but I stopped him and said, "I don't want you to go in." My dad looked at me and said, "Edward, I am a doctor. I can get Bella's heart to start." I shook my head and looked back in the room and saw Bella's heart was beating strong and the doctor was checking her vitals.

The doctor put an IV in her hand while the nurses checked everything and gave some instructions to the nurses. He turned and came out of the room and stopped in front of me. He looked at my dad and said, "Dr. Cullen did you want to check on her." I needed to know if Bella will be okay. Before my dad could say anything I asked the doctor, "Will she be okay?" The doctor looked at me and said, "Whoever choked her knew what to do and how to do it. She'll need help breathing for a couple of days but after that I am not sure. She is having difficulty breathing. She gasps for air. Hopefully, she will be able to breath on her own in a couple days. I believe she will be fine." I started to shack more violently.

Jasper asked the doctor, "Is she awake now?" The doctor said in a calm voice, "She is awake. She is very uncomfortable and will not calm down. She wants to see Edward." I glanced at the doctor and nodded. I heard Alice whisper, "She doesn't want to see anyone else?" The doctor shook his head and went to the door. I followed him in the room and could hear the nurses trying to calm Bella down. I came to her bed and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Bella turned her head and when she saw me she smiled a little and shook her head. I smiled as I watched her gasp for oxygen in the mask.

I leaned closer to Bella and kissed her forehead. I leaned back a little and whispered, "Baby, I am so sorry. I should have told you about that before I told you. I should have kicked her out. I am so sorry." Bella looked at me and she shook her head. I could tell she wanted to say something but I was afraid of what she would say. I shook my head and said, "It's okay. I will leave you alone." Bella looked panicked and shook her head. A nurse came over with a dry erase board and lifted the bed so it was inclined. Bella smiled at the nurse.

Bella started to write on the board. She turned it to me and it read in sloppy handwriting **Its not your fault. Stop apoligizing. I am sorry for not believing you. I should have known you wouldn't treat a girl like that. **I smiled and said, "It's okay. I am so mad at my family for not believing me and letting her in the house." Bella seemed to think about that. She erased the board and wrote, "**I am kinda mad too. I thought your family was perfect and everything. Now I am not sure. **I nodded my head and said, "I don't know what happened with all of us but I think maybe I should leave for awhile and give everyone some space." I wanted her to come with me but I don't know if she would want to.

As though she was reading my mind she showed me the board that said, **I'm coming with you. **I smiled and said, "Okay. When you are okay and you can leave the hospital." She nodded and laid her head back. She closed her eyes and I glanced back and saw my family still standing there looking in the room. I love my family even when they didn't believe me. And I know they love me but it still hurts that they believed Tanya over there own son and brother. But I knew I had to leave and just let myself and everyone else calm down. I knew eventually I could forgive them but I won't be able to forget as quickly. I will always have a part of my brain that will tell me not to trust them and believe they will be there for me, for awhile. I knew that was wrong of me but it hurt too much.

I got off the bed and leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. I turned and went out the door and was bombarded by questions from my family. I glanced over and saw Rose was standing away from everyone but still looking in the room. I walked over and whispered to her, "Can I talk to you?" She nodded and we were about to head out the door when my mom shouted, "Wait! How did you get a black eye Edward?" I glanced over my shoulder and saw Emmett standing there with a determined look on his face.

EmPOV

I heard my mom ask where Eddie got the black eye from and I knew it was now or never. I didn't want to do it here at the hospital where Bella was but I had to save myself. I would come back later for Bella and maybe Rose. I ran out of the room. That was my plan. To run out of the room.

EdPov

I watched as Emmett run out of the room and my mom said, "Oh. Never mind." I was just about to talk to Rose when Alice said in an annoyed voice, "Can we see Bella?" I gave her a look and said, "She's resting right now. If she wants to see you, then you can go in." I turned to Rose and said quietly, "Me and Bella are going to leave the house for a couple weeks when she gets out of here. I will tell you where when I know." Rose looked sad and said, "Okay. Could I still see and talk to her and you though?" I nodded and said, "Of course. I just need some space and Bella wants to come with me." Rose nodded and asked, "Do you want me to pack her a bag?" I smiled at Rose and said, "If you could. Thanks Rose." We hugged and then went back to where the family was. I glanced through the window and saw Bella was awake. I went in the room and sat down next to Bella on the bed.

I smiled and asked, "Is there anyone you want to see?" Bella nodded while she grabbed her board and wrote **Rose. **I nodded and got up and went outside and said, "Rose she wants to see you." Rose went in the room. I sat down where everyone was sitting. I could feel eyes on me. I glanced over and saw everyone in my family was looking at me. I turned around and saw Emmett standing behind a pillar. I started to laugh. I couldn't help it. My family was crazy. I wonder what will happen when everyone finds out Bella and I are leaving the house for awhile.

**A/N: Okay there it is Chapter 16. I know this whole Tanya thing and having the family not believe Edward is a long shot. But, the rift will not last for long. Something will happen that will make the Cullen's bond tighter and stronger than ever. All I will say will be that there is two events that will be happening in the next 3 or 4 chapters. One event will be a happy one and another will be a very bad event that will shake everyone, esp. Edward and Bella. Reviews would be awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please! Tell Me What Y'all think! Thanks! I won't be posting till I get some reviews!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters!**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reading my story. I appreciate it. Sorry for the delay. **

Chapter 17: It's all about LOVE

BPOV

I was released from the hospital two days after the 'Tanya incident'. I still haven't talked to anyone other than Edward, Rose and sometimes Jasper . I don't know what to say to the others. What does one say to someone who you thought loved and cared for you but chose someone else to believe and want to be around? I was currently waiting in bed for Edward in the nicest hotel room I have ever seen and been in. It was probably nicer than the one I worked at. I heard Edward talking to someone on the phone. We just got here and I have no idea what he is up to.

I glanced around the room, hating the doctor for saying he wants me to relax and lay down for a couple days. Edward came in the room and he gave me his crooked smile. I gave a shy smile back. I was feeling extremely nervous for some reason. _You are an idiot. You are nervous because Edward is going to hurt you._ I frowned at that thought. I knew Edward would never hurt me. Edward must have seen my frown because he said in a sad voice, "Do you want to leave? I can call Rose and she'll pick you up?" I looked up at him and said, "No, I want to stay. Sorry about the frown. My brain is just driving me crazy." He looked at me in a funny way and he nodded.

I looked at him and saw he looked tired and I felt bad because I knew he stayed with me in the hospital, never leaving for anything. I moved over on the bed and said, "Edward please lay down. You look tired." He smiled as he took off his shoes and got into the bed. He laid on his back looking at the ceiling. I moved closer to him and put my head on his shoulder and my hand on his chest. I felt him hesitate before he put an arm around my back. I smiled and I had to ask him, "Edward?" He answered with an, "Mmmhhm." I lifted my head and asked, "Why didn't you make everyone believe you?"

I felt him stiffen and I hated that so I rubbed his chest to try and soothe him. I felt him relax and he said in an emotionless voice, "I tried but they all wouldn't listen. I know there were other ways to make them belive me but I just thought we would never see her again so there was no point." I put my head next to his on the pillow and said, "But you never got over it." He shook his head and shrugged. I hated seeing him like this. Usually it was me who was feeling depressed and didn't want to talk. Edward was always confident and happy but still moody. I loved that about him. _Wait!! Love??_ _Can't be in love with him! Too fast._

Edward must have felt me tense up because he said, "Bella, you okay?" I lifted my head and stared at him for a couple minutes. I wanted to kiss him but was nervous to try it. I looked down at my hand that were on his chest and said, "Ummm can I ask you for a favor?" He lifted my chin up with his hand so he can see my eyes. He said in a serious voice, "Of course." I swallowed and said, "If you don't want to, you don't have to. I...um.... kind of wanted to know if we could..umm.. kiss?" I felt my cheeks burn and I knew I was blushing. He was quiet and I felt rejected and stupid. I moved away from Edward. I felt like crying and was embarrassed to feel tears falling from my eyes.

EdPOV

When she asked me if we could kiss, I was shocked. I mean all my mistakes were out in the open and she still wanted to kiss me. I looked at my Bella and saw her crying and I realised I haven't said anything and she must think I was rejecting her. I smiled and said, "Silly Bella, you don't have to ask. Just grab me and kiss me if you want to." She looked at me like I was crazy and yelped when I grabbed her and put her on my chest. I smiled at her and she gave me a cute mad look but it didn't work because she is too beautiful, cute and innocent to pull off a mad look and her eyes were puffy and her nose was red from crying. I chuckled and that made her annoyed. She said, "I don't think I want to kiss you anymore."

I smiled not believing her for one moment. I said, "Okay." When she tried to move, I put my hands on her back to keep her where she was and didn't let her go. She looked at me with those big beautiful brown eyes and wham! I am in love with Bella. I thought about the fact that I have only officially known her for like 2 weeks and we haven't even been on a date. But it felt right. I looked down at her lips and then back at her eyes and I started to lean in towards Bella. My lips were on hers. I started the kiss slow. Bella grabbed my hair and tugged. I couldn't take it anymore, I built the kiss up. It became more and more passionate. It was like we fit together and I knew we belonged together.

I had to stop it before it goes farther than it should but it was so good. I could feel her hands moving in my hair and I moved my hands up and down on her back, almost groping her through her shirt. I wanted her but I knew we were moving too fast.

BPOV

This kiss was so good. I wanted it to last forever. Edward pulled back and our breaths were ragged. I opened my eyes and saw Edward was looking at my lips and I could tell he wanted to kiss me again. I smiled and he shook his head and said, "I think we need to go on a date before we go beyond kissing." I blushed because I knew what he meant and I nodded. I couldn't talk. The kiss robbed me of speech. I moved off of Edward and he sat up. I looked at him and saw he looked pained. I was confused. He glanced at me and smiled as he kissed my forehead and asked, "What do you want to eat for dinner?"

I had to laugh. It was very weird to be asked something like that after we had a heavy make out session. He smiled and shrugged. Was he blushing? Oh, he was!! I giggled and hugged him. He rubbed my back and I felt his mouth on my head. I said, "I'm starving. Whatever you get is fine." He nodded and got up and went to call room service. I laid on my back and laughed. I felt happy for the first time in a while. Edward came back and he had a hand in his hair. He was nervously tugging on his hair. I watched as he sat on the bed and he turned and asked, "You wanna eat in here or out in the other room?" I smiled and said, "Can I go into the other room?" He nodded and came towards me and lifted me up. I squealed and said, "I change my mind! Put me down!! I'm too heavy."

He gave me a look that clearly said 'what are you talking about' and he said, "Bella, you are not heavy. You are lighter than a feather." I rolled my eyes as he walked in the room and set me down on the couch. I watched as he sat down on the chair next to the couch. He smiled at me and said, "You wanna watch a movie?" I nodded and he put the t.v on and went to the movie station that was currently playing previews for future movies. The door knocked and Edward got up and opened the door. A woman with long blonde hair pushed in the food cart. I saw her eyes widened as she checked out Edward. He stood there looking uncomfortable.

EPOV

I opened the door for the person to bring in the food and saw the blonde hair woman checking me out. I was feeling very uncomfortable. I heard Bella clear her throat. The woman looked at Bella but she looked back at me with a smile on her face. The woman looked at me in a flirty way and said, "Hello there. My name is Kimberly ." She started to flirt with me. Saying if there is _anything_ I need to call her. I had to refrain from showing my disgust. I hate when girls get all flirty and try to be my girlfriend or have sex with me. They have no respect for themselves. I don't get it. UGH!

Bella said sounding amused, "Edward, why don't you go and get the cream for me and I'll put it on your rash?" I glanced over at Bella and saw she was trying not to laugh. I smiled at her and said, "Okay babe. Nice to meet you Kimberly." The look on Kimberly's face was priceless. She looked disgusted, shocked and disappointed. I closed the door and locked it and laughed. I smiled and looked at Bella and saw she had a huge smile on her face and she seemed proud of herself. I pushed the food cart closer towards the couch.

Bella said, "I hope I didn't embarrass you." I looked up and saw her biting her lip. I smiled and sat down next to while saying, "To be honest, I thought it was hillarious. I hate when girls or even women flirt with me and who aggressively flirt." She thought about that as I handed her her dinner. She said, "So I can't flirt with you or be aggressive?" She blushed after she said that and looked down while eating her food. I sat back as I ate and swallowed. I said, "You can flirt with me anyway you want to. I wouldn't hate it at all." She blushed a darker red this time and I smiled.

BPOV

After what he said we continued to eat in silence while watching 25 Dresses. **(A/N: One of my favorite movies. lol.) **I have never seen this movie before but so far I liked it. It was funny, sad and a romance. We were both done eating when I glanced over at Edward and saw that he looked pained. He must hate romance movies. I smiled and said, "We don't have to watch this movie." He glanced over at me and said, "Nah. It's fine. I just find this very unrealistic." I looked at him like he was insane. I laughed and asked, "Why?" He looked at me and said, "Sisters are supposed to know each other. But the one marrying the guy doesn't know that her sister is in love with the guy. I find that a little unrealistic. And the writer guy is dumb because he loves the sister who loves her sister's future husband." I looked at him and shook my head.

I said, "Edward, I am sure some one has been through this. I mean what would happen if I met your brother first and I loved him and then we met and you fell for me? It could happen. I'm sure it happened before." Edward chuckled and said, "No one would be able to picture you with Emmett though." I looked back at the movie and said, "Maybe I have strong feelings for Emmett. Maybe I even love him." Edward laughed loudly. I gave him a glare but he just laughed louder. I stopped talking to him after that even though he tried to talk to me.

EPOV

The movie was over and I rolled my eyes. I glanced over at Bella and saw she was sleeping. I still can't picture her with Emmett. I felt a pain in my heart though. I didn't want to picture her with anyone else. Maybe she didn't like me like I liked her? I do love her but I knew she couldn't love me because she might find someone better than me for her. I lifted her up and walked into the bedroom. She snuggled into my chest and she whispered my name. I gently placed her on the bed and covered her. I walked out the door and looked back in the bedroom. I felt so depressed, knowing that one day she'll find some guy who is worthy of her love and they will get married and have kids. I walked to the couch and laid down. As I drifted off to sleep, I thought of a child with brown hair and green eyes.

**A/N: Okay so there it is chapter 17. I hope you like it. It took me longer to do than other chapters. Review please. Thanks. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by next July 6th. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters!**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reading my story. I appreciate it. Sorry for the delay.**

Chapter 18: Changes

BPOV

The next couple of days I have noticed Edward spacing out and looking sad. Every time I asked him what was wrong, he would tell me it was nothing. But I know it's something. We were still at the hotel and we haven't talked to anyone other than Rose and Jasper. I missed everyone but I was scared to trust them again and have them do the same thing again. I know everyone has been calling the room and trying to come up to the room to talk to us but we haven't let them. I was having nightmares and Edward would have to sleep in the bed with me.

I was down in the restaurant waiting for Edward. He told me to meet him down here and he is already 10 minutes late which is odd. Edward is never late. I glanced over and saw him standing in the lobby talking to Alice. I missed Alice. She has been like my sister since I started to live with the Cullen's but it hurt when she didn't believe me about Tanya. I watched as they talked. Alice looked sad and not her usual bouncy self, which I found alarming. She nodded and headed out as Edward turned around and walked towards me.

When he came up to me, I asked, "What's wrong with Alice?" Edward looked at me for a minute before he answered, "She feels terrible and wants to talk to you." I glanced down at the table and asked, " Have you been talking to them?" He put a hand in his hair and said, "Not really. Only Jasper and Rose. Emmett occasionally." I nodded and looked out the window thinking. The waitress came and asked us what we would like to drink, while flirting with Edward. He looked at me and I said a lemonade and Edward said a coke. We were quiet until she came back with our drinks and we ordered our food.

I decided to break the silence, "Do you think I should talk to Alice?" Edward stared off in space and he glanced at me, "If you want to. I still haven't really forgiven them but you can talk to them." I glanced down and thought about what I want to do. The food came and we ate silently. When we were done with our food, Edward asked me if I would like to go for a walk. I said sure. I really haven't been outside since the day I left the hospital. He paid and we got up from the table and started to walk towards the front doors. It was warm out but windy. We started to walk but halfway down the street, I felt someone following us. I glanced over my shoulder and saw none that looked suspicious.

?POV

I watched as the whore and her rich ass boy walking down the street. This is my perfect opportunity to do something to them. I watched as she turned her head to look around and laughed to myself. She really is a beauty. I couldn't wait for my turn to be with her. She will leave her boy eventually and come looking for someone else to satisfy her needs. The guy was just there to try and get in her pants. God I want to kill him for ever touching her.

**A/N: Okay so heres chapter 18. I hope you guys liked it. Reveiw please. Thanks!!! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters!**

**Authors Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have been busy with school and school will always come first. Ever free second I have had recently had been filled with me writing up this chapter. It will have to be like that until December. Every free opportunity I have I will write a little for this story and for my other. I will try my best to get a few more updates up before December but If not I will be updating like crazy when I am home for that month before spring semester. Thanks to all of you who have been waiting patiently and for those new people who have started to read my story and put this story on alert. I really appreciate it!!! **

**Okay so without futher ado...Heres chapter 19!!!**

Chapter 19: Tainted Black

2 months later......

BPOV

After talking to the Cullen's over the phone and in person for the past two months has been very good and allowed Edward and I to move back in. The phone calls and the face-to-face meetings have been filled with tears, yelling, laughter and talking. It feels good to be able to talk to them again, especially with how Edward has been acting. I still don't understand what his problem was. He was standoffish, skittish and sometimes I felt like he wasn't even there. He was here physically but he wasn't mentally or emotionally.

Jasper and Emmett have been talking to him in private about something every time we see everyone. They spent most of that time arguing about something and when they would come out of there private 'meeting' they would all look at me. Emmett and Jasper would look at me with looks of sympathy and pity, while Edward would look at me what looked like longing and disgust? I was so confused and every time this would happen both Alice and Rosalie would share a look and talk to me about something they knew would get me to talk. Everyone was hiding something from me.

The day Edward and I were moving back in the house, I noticed a car following us and the guy looked familiar. I glanced over at Edward and saw that he had already noticed. I watched as he pulled his cell phone out and started texting someone without looking at his phone. I finally broke the silence and whispered, "Edward, is he following us?" I was hoping maybe I was just paranoid. Edward glanced at me and then back at the road in front of us before answering, "Yea, I am pretty sure that he is. He's been behind us since we pulled out of the parking lot."

I gasped and that voice in my head, I haven't heard in a week started going a hundred miles per second. _It's Charlie and Jake!! Oh God!! NO!! If they hurt Edward, I will never ever forgive myself! I have to leave for good. This is not good!! I am going to go to a big city and just get lost in a crowd like I did when I went to New York. I have to leave!!! This is what's best for Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. Edward doesn't even want me around anymore anyways. I am a loser. I am pathetic for staying with someone who doesn't want me around. He is probably getting tired of protecting me and me following him around like a love sick puppy. I am going to leave._

I was already crying from what I was thinking. I couldn't stop it either, the tears kept coming. Edward who was speeding now, must have seen me crying because he said in a soothing voice, "Shh. Bella baby. You're fine. You're safe. We are almost at the house. I won't let anything happen to you."

Then we heard a loud screaching noise and we both looked behind us at the car. We saw the car speed up and was now on my side of the car. I screamed and heard Edward yelling on his phone. I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't breath!!

EPOV

I was on my cell phone yelling at Emmett to hurry up and get here to help me with this guy when I heard Bella hyperventilating. She was pale and she was gasping for oxygen. I hung up and grabbed Bella's hand and said in a calm voice, "Baby calm down. Take deep breaths. You're okay. Breathe." I was trying to calm Bella down and try to lose this guy who was now back behind us. Where are the cops when you need them?

I heard Bella trying to breath. I was worried about her and I knew she was still in a very vulnerable state; physically, mentally and emotionally. I moved out of the same bed and I knew she was having nightmares ever since because she would come in bed with me, which I didn't mind. I had no idea what to do to help her. I kept my distance from her for a various reasons. I knew she deserved someone better than me and that pissed me off and depressed me to no end. Even though Emmett and Jasper kept telling me I am being ridiculous, I can't help how I feel. I also didn't want to take advantage of her while she's still dealing with her past.

I kept my distance because I knew one day she will leave and I will not be enough to stop her or for her. I would be in pain until the day I die. I know I love her and I know she can't and won't love me. How could she? I kept driving and we were about 5 minutes away from the house when a car hit us on my side but in the back. The car circled a couple time until the car finally flipped over and all i could hear was Bella screaming and then everything went black.

**Author Notes: Okay so there it is chapter 19. I hope you all enjoyed it! I am sorry for the cliffy! It just kind of happened like that. Reviews would be awesome. Next chapter migh be Emmett's pov and then Edward's. Bella's wont be for i think 2 more chapters. I am not sure yet, I guess i'll see where my writing goes. Thanks**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters!**

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone!!! Hoped you enjoyed last chapter. My writing is having a mind of its own, I swear. For both of my stories, this one and If i cant have you story, I have an outline that I wanted to follow but I haven't since the 2nd chapter for both my stories. I try to but things pop in my head and I write it in my stories. Anyways, I hope you all like my unplanned stories.**

**Here it is Chapter 20!!**

Chapter 20 Everything breaks

EmPOV

I got a call from a pissed and freaking out Edward telling me to get my ass over to where they are and help them out of some trouble. I grabbed Jasper and we left while Jasper was on the phone with Edward. I could hear him yelling through the phone. I finally got there then all of a sudden a car hit Edwards car and it flipped over. Traffic stopped and we were stuck behind a long line of cars. Both of us were freaking out and so we got out of the car and ran to the flipped car. I could hear Bella screaming Edwards name. Jasper went to calm Bella down and I went to the drivers side to check on Edward.

I bent over and saw my little brother not moving and eyes close. He was bleeding and looked fucked up. I heard sirens but I was talking to Edward to see if he would mover or respond, but he didn't. Paramedics, police and firefighters came over and got to work. I glanced around trying to find Jasper and I saw him standing over on the sidewalk on Bella's side. I walked over to him and saw he was crying. I was very close to crying too. The two people I love and who's in my family are hurt and I don't know what to do to help. Edward's my brother and he has been through so much. I love the dude. He deserves to be happy and the thing that makes him happy is being with Bella. Bella is my baby sister. Yes I have Alice but Alice can take care of herself but Bella is fragile and too nice. She been through hell since she was young. I love her, I really do. The love each other. You can see it when they look at each other and when they talk to each other or talking about the other to one of us.

I am surprised they dont know it. I was brought back to reallity when I heard a police officer walk towards us. I recognized him as one of the two who came over to the house to arrest Tanya. He grimaced before he spoke, " I recognized Edward and Bella. I saw you guys here so I know that I am right. You guys want to call your family and tell them to go to the hospital? One can go with Bella and the other can go with Edward." I nodded and grabbed my cell but I couldn't call them. I glanced over at Jasper and saw that he was in no shape to talk to anyone about what happened.

Before I could even attempt to call, the officer grabbed the phone and said, "I'll do it." I nodded my thanks and he started to talk to whoever was on the other line. Ten minutes later I was in the ambulance with Edward and Jasper was riding with Bella. We arrived at the Hospital and both Bella and Edward were separated in the ER. I heard my dad and mom yelling and Jasper and I turned around and saw everyone running towards us. Rose ran up to me and I broke down for awhile then we moved into a room to wait for news.

JPOV

I will never forget what I saw for as long as I live. While we were waiting for some news on how Edward and Bella were, I sat by myself. I desperately needed Alice next to me but she doesn't want me and she shouldn't want me. I am not good for her. Ugh! Now I am sounding like Edward. Maybe we should just get off our asses and tell them. If anything were going to happen to Alice, I would want for her to know how I feel. I need to shut up. Bella and Edward are in the hospital and we don't even know what was going on with them.

I glance over and saw Alice sitting next to Esme and Carlisle, she was crying. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I saw Bella crying and creaming while her head bleeds. My eyes snapped open and I stood up suddenly. Everyone looked at me with wide open. I am supposed to be the calm one and who is rational. I have always had to calm others and never could have a freak out. I gave knew my eyes must look wild and watery because Alice gave a loud sob and came over to me and hugged me. I pulled her closer and bent over to put my face agianst her hair.

I heard her whisper, "Jazz its okay to break down." I nodded and started to cry and Alice was there to comfort me. Then we heard someone clear their throat. I looked over and saw two doctors and a woman standing there in front of the now closed door. One of the doctors started to talking, "We just got done with Edward and Bella......"

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy. I hoped you liked Emmett POV and Jaspers POV. You will find out what happened soon. I am not quite sure how I want the next chapter to be like so it might take me longer than usual, I think. Review Please!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Never have, never will. **

**Authors Note: Okay everyone, Thanks for sticking with me and my story!! Here is the next chapter. **

Chapter 21: Wake up

CarPOV

I stood up when my colleague and friend came in the room and said, "We just got done with Bella and Edward." He took a deep breath and so did I. He started talking again, "Edward will be fine. He is bruised and he will eventually heal perfectly. Two ribs are broken, so he will be in some discomfort and in pain for awhile. He will have to wear a brace to help heal his ribs faster and efficiently. His right wrist is broken and we had to cast his hand. He has eight stitches in his head. He will need to take it easy for a couple months. I want to keep him in the hospital for observations for the night." I was only a little relieved, I was still worried about Bella."He is awake so you can see him when we are done talking."

I glanced over at the other doctor and asked with a strained voice, "What about Bella?" He looked over at the other doctor and the woman, who both nodded. He started talking with a sad look on his face, "Bella has many problems. She is currently in a coma. Her right leg is broken and we have already put a cast on it. She has bruises on her ribs and her one lung collapsed. We went into surgery to reinflate it. She has trouble breathing on her own right now because of that. Her right shoulder is dislocated and arm is broken, so we put a brace on it, onnly because its not a bad break. We dont know when she'll wake up but she has to make some sort of progress in 48 hours." With that they went back to look in on my children.

The woman looked at us with a sad smile and said calmly, "Hello. I'm Jessica Newton and I am a grief counselor. I am here for you all as well as Edward. This will be a hard time for you all. I hope you know I will be here for you." Alice spoke up then and said in a pissed off voice, "I remember you! You're the one who keeps trying to get with Edward!! You are married too and you flirt relentlessly with Edward. My brother isn't even interested in you." I looked over at Jessica and saw she looked pissed. I used my authority and said, "I dont even know why you are here Jessica. The hospital doesn't send a grief counselor when some one is in a coma. They only send one if they think the coma patient wont make it. Bella will make it. By the way pack up your stuff. I am taking this up with the hospital board members and me and my wife are both on that board. "

With that we all left and walked to where Edward's room and we walked in and saw an angry Edward yelling at a nurse. "NO I DON'T WANT APPLE JUICE!" The nurse looked kind of scared and when she saw us, she ran out of the room fast. Esme walked quickly to Edward and started to fuss over him and he looked even more annoyed. "Where's Bella? How is she?" I glanced away for a second and back again and said, "Bella isn't doing very well. Shes in a coma."

Edward paled even more than he already was. He shook his head and said shakily, "No...No...she can't be." That's when his breathing became fast and he started to hyperventilate. I ran up to him and said, "Son, you gotta calm down. Bella wouldn't want you to get all worked up and hurt yourself." He looked at me and started to calm down.

EdPOV

My Bella was in a coma and I had to stay in my own hospital bed. Dumb nurses and doctors. My family was in their right now with her. I wanted to be in there with Bella. I just laid there helpless and hurting, not just physical but my heart hurts. I glanced over at the nurse who came into the room. She was an older woman, maybe in her mid 50's. She came over to me with a small smile and said in a grandmotherly way, "Dear, how are you feeling?" I glanced away and mumbled, "I'm not okay."

She sighed a little and sat down on a chair. She glanced at me and said, "I know you love her. She will pull through this." I glanced at her shocked and asked, "How do you know I love her? Who are you?" She gave me a big smile and said in a happy voice, "My name is Patty and I know because I have been there. I was in love with my brothers best friend and I thought he would never feel that way. So, I kept quiet for years. He joined the Marines and ended up going to Europe. My brother and him still kept in touch and then one day I get a letter from him telling me he loves me and always had. We have been married for 25 years." I just laid there on my bed and looked at her. She gave me a smile.

I glanced away and said in a whisper, "What happens if she doesn't feel the same?" Patty looked at me and said with a small smile, "Then you persuade her. You are a good looking guy and smart. I am sure you can do that. But if she doesn't then let her go and maybe she will come back to you like my Jimmy" She got up and she leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.

_2 weeks later......._

BPOV

I felt my self floating.

I could hear talking and beeping.

Where was I?

I felt someones hand on my face and I felt electricity. It felt good and when the feeling left I felt alone and cold.

I tried to open my eyes and ask to have the hand back. My eyes were so heavy and it was so hard to open them. When I finally opened them the light was too bright and I had to close my eyes. I opened my eyes again and saw I was in a room with yellow walls and a big window that was open a little so I could hear the rain falling. I tried to move but my body hurt everywhere. I heard gasps and footstep.

I heard the most wonderful voice talk, "Bella, baby can you hear me?" His hand was pushing my hair behind my ear. I smiled and moved my head with his hand. I glanced at him and asked, "Who are you?" Silence filled the room.....

**A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY!! I know I said I would update and never did. Things happened and I never got around to it. I hope this makes it up to you!! And My other story had to be deleted because the file closed on me and I couldn't find the document on my laptop. I am sooo sorry to those who liked that story. I will be writing a new story. It wont be the same as the other one and will hopefully be up by early next week, if things go the way its supposed to. I just have to find time to write it and post it in my busy school schedule. I'll try and have another chapter up of this story by next week or the following week. Thanks to all of you who has stayed with me!! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Never have, never will. **

**Authors Note: Okay everyone, Here is the new chapter. Hope you guys like it. **

Chapter 22: Dreaming with a broken heart

EPOV

_"Who are you?" _Her words kept repeating in my head as I sat on the uncomfortable floor outside Bella's closed door with my head against the wall and my eyes closed. I felt really defeated and depressed as hell. I'm in love with Bella and I couldn't even keep her safe and to top it all off she cant even remember who I was. Alice was right, I should've told her awhile ago. I heard the door open and close so I open my eyes and see my dad standing there looking grim. He glanced down at me and motioned with his head to follow him.

I follow him as he walks to his office and opens the door and sits on the couch that was in there. I sat down on the other end of the couch after closing the door. I sat there and softly asked, "How bad is it?" He sighed and looked older than what he is. He said, "She thinks she's 15 years old and that shes in the mental hospital because her dad put her in again. As a doctor I don't want to hurt her brain by giving her all the details so I kept it simple. I told her shes in Chicago and she was freaking out so much, I had to sedate her." My heart plummeted and I sagged in the chair.

My dad did the same but started to talk again. "I saw how she looked at you as you left the room. It was the look she has always given you. She might not remember you in her mind but I think her heart remembers you." I sat there on the couch unsure and with a hurting heart. He got up and walked to the door and said, "Edward, I think you should stay with her. She will remember in time." With that he left his office. I continued to sit on the couch thinking and hoping.

BPOV

I felt myself floating and being calm.

I heard beeping and a soft musical voice singing.

I wanted that voice. It was so familiar and yet not. I felt my head move towards the voice and I heard the voice laugh softly. I felt a hand lightly on my cheek and felt powerful tingles. I opened my eyes and saw the guy who was in my room earlier when I first woke up. He looked so beautiful with green eyes and he had weird hair. It was a strange color, like a penny and it was sticking up everywhere. I felt an urge to reach out and run my hands through it. Odd. Why on earth would I want to do that to a stranger?

I looked him over and saw he had a cast on his other hand. I also noticed that he favored his ribs. From what that Doctor said I was in a car accident, was he with me? I glanced up and saw him staring at me very intensely and I blushed. He smiled a beautiful smile that made my heart beat faster and the beeping machine started to go faster. The man looked panicked and said, "Bella, are you okay?" I nodded and blushed and started to calm myself down after a couple minutes.

I glanced at him and asked, "Um...whats your name?" He gave me a small smile and said, "Edward Cullen." I thought about it and realized my doctor and him had the same last name. I looked at him and asked, "You and the doctor related?" He still had that smile as he answered, "Yup. He's my father." I nodded and started to think about what the doctor had said. I am in Chicago. I am in a hospital but not a mental hospital. I was so confused and as I looked back at Edward, something flashed before my mind. It was fast but it was there. I saw him and he was leaning into me, almost like he wanted to kiss me. It disappeared and I was left wondering if it happened or if it was just a fantasy.

I finally broke the silence, "How old are you?" He looked at me with a look of hope? I was so confused and none of this was helping. He said, "I'm 23." I looked at him and said, "I'm 15." He looked away but before he did so, I could see a pained look on his face. I didn't like that at all. I wish I knew what was going on.

**Authors note: Okay here is the next chapter. Sorry its so short!! I am also sorry for the delay in posting but school is making me busy. Finals are next week so I will be posting and witting more the week after finals. **


End file.
